Mission: Yokai academy
by PSaid
Summary: A rewritten version can be found at ?, where any new chapters will also appear. Abandonned on this site due to Fudge/Scrimgeour style administration.
1. The mission, the vampire and the succubu

Disclamer: Don't own Naruto or Rosario + vampire

AN: I've raised graduation as ninja from twelve to 15 to make the ages more fitting. Other than that everything has happened in the same as in the Manga/Anime, though Naruto is more mature.

* * *

><p>Tsunade was leaving the hospital after finishing checking on everyone that was send on the mission to retrieve Sasuke when an ANBU appeared before her.<p>

Hokage-sama, there is a man at the gate that wishes to speak with you about a high paying mission" The ANBU said, "However his appearance is quite suspicious, so the guard are unwilling to let him past."

"Okay, let's go talk to him." Tsunade said.

They soon arrived at the gate to see a man in a white robe with sunglasses covering his eyes. Tsunade immediately understood the guards reluctance to let the man through; Hidden eyes, very weird clothing, dark skin that was uncommon in the land of fire and most of their allied countries (Land of wind excluded) and a creepy aura where not thing that would encourage trust.

"You wished to speak with me" Tsunade said as she walked up to the man.

"Yes, I have a mission for a ninja of your village. It is a long term mission, expected to last around three years at the very least." The man began. "I am willing to pay 2.000.000 ryo a month for the duration of the mission."

"Let us go to my office" Tsunade said leading the man into the village, while signaling the ANBU to follow them. As they were walking Tsunade said "I never asked you about your name"

"My name is Mikogami Tenmei" Mikogami said simply-

"And what exactly is the mission." Tsunade asked. At this point she knew that turning this mission down without a really good reason would be a bad idea, since it could give the village access to money that it really needed to rebuild.

"I am the headmaster of a special school" Mikogami explained "However this school has a lot of threat, both internally and externally, that makes it rather dangerous to attend. These threats have gotten worse the last couple of years, therefore I have come to the conclusion that something must be done. That is why I need a ninja to help me protect the school and the innocent among the students. And they should do this as part of the student body."

"So you need a ninja specialized in identifying a threat and eliminating it" Tsunade said thoughtfully, already going through the ninja's who she thought was best suited for this type of mission.

"I already know which ninja I want for this mission" Mikogami said. "A ninja I have heard about from multiple countries, good making friends and inspiring others to do better. The reason I am willing to pay that much is to get this specific ninja for the job."

"And who exactly is this ninja" Tsunade asked suspiciously, not liking where she thought this might be going.

"The Hero of Wave and Spring, Naruto Uzumaki" Mikogami said.

"The person you are asking for is only a genin, who is also scheduled to go on a training trip soon" Tsunade said "I am sure that we can find you another ninja who is better equipped for this type of mission" She continued.

"If you give me a scroll with the things you want him to learn on this training trip then I would be more than happy to arrange for someone to train him." Mikogami stated, "because of the placement of the school it would be complicated to bring anyone else there to train him, especially since we don't want any long term guest at the school, since it would distract all of the students from their study."

"Where is the school exactly, and what is it called?" Tsunade asked suspiciously.

"It is actually in a different dimension" Mikogami Stated, getting a raised eyebrow from Tsunade "How I am able to travel to other dimensions is classified" Mikogami added before Tsunade could even ask "and the school is called Yokai academy. If you want you can send someone with Naruto to the gate of the academy to ensure that he arrives safely" Mikogami then stated, trying to counter some of the other arguments that he knew Tsunade would come up with.

"That still doesn't assure us that you would not harm him once he enters" Tsunade said.

"Well, from what I understand the boy can summon toad, correct?" Mikogami asked.

"Yes though I fail to see how that is relevant in this connection." Tsunade said, annoyed.

"Simple, have him summon a toad once he arrives, then the toad can stay with him and if necessary get the other toads to reverse summon him if he finds out that it is a trap" Mikogami said, "Summons cannot be blocked out, so it gives him a escape route if needed."

"I will need to talk with Naruto and Jiraiya about this" Tsunade said "I'm going to have some ANBU escort you to a visitors room, stay there till I come to you with an answer" She then told him.

* * *

><p>As Tsunade left her office she ran straight into Sakura, knocking the girl down.<p>

"Lady Tsunade, I would like to speak with you" Sakura said after getting back to her feet.

"It will have to wait a little bit" Tsunade replied "Right now I need to see Naruto about something that has come up" She then walked past Sakura and out of the tower, going towards the hospital.

"What is it?" Sakura asked, slightly scared as she caught up.

"A long-term mission where he has been requested specifically" Tsunade answered.

Sakura frowned. "I know that Naruto is a good fighter, but why would someone request him specifically?" She asked.

"I can think of some, but most of them are not in Naruto's best interest" Tsunade said "The client claims that he has heard that Naruto is 'good making friends and inspiring others' which is apparently part of what he needs for this mission".

"What kind of ninja mission has those abilities as a requirement?" Sakura asked, confused.

"Apparently the well paying kind" Tsunade stated as they as they entered the hospital. "Though there are a lot of suspicious details about this mission, so right now I'm not sure whether it is a good idea to take the mission."

At that point they reached Naruto's room just as the sound of something heavy hitting the ground was heard from the outside of Naruto's window, causing them to hurry inside.

Before they had gotten a good look around the room, however, they heard Naruto.

"Ero-sennin?" He exclaimed loudly.

At that point Sakura and Tsunade saw that Jiraiya was sitting on a toad outside the window, while Naruto was leaning out of it to look at him.

"Step back so I can come in" Jiraiya said to Naruto, causing him to step back. Jiraiya then jumped in the window, only to be surprised at the presence of Tsunade and Sakura.

"So, why are you here" Jiraiya asked.

"Here to talk with Naruto about a mission request" Tsunade said "After that I intended to find you and ask your opinion on the mission, but seeing as you're here it makes it easier"

She then went on to explain what she had just heard.

"Well, it isn't Akatsuki, not only is it far too early, but it doesn't fit with their style" Jiraiya said "On the other hand, the whole dimensional travel seems rather farfetched. "

"Doesn't really matter, I don't have time for training or long-term mission right now anyway" Naruto said "We have to go after Sasuke now. Otherwise Orochimaru might kill him before we get to him"

"Sasuke will be safe for at least three more years, at the least" Jiraiya said, "I know that he can only use the immortality jutsu once every three years, and you slowed Sasuke down enough that he didn't arrive before Orochimaru needed to transfer to another body."

"How do you know?" Sakura asked.

"While my information network can't seem to pin down his location, they are still able to find out a lot of vital information" Jiraiya said simply. "Anyway to get back on topic; I had planned to use three years on training Naruto, but if he takes this mission I won't be allowed to do that."

"I am aware of that; however, if we can trust this guy, Konoha will gain some much needed funds to rebuild." Tsunade said. "Right now I need to know if we can safeguard him incase this is a trap. I also need to know whether he is willing to take the mission, even if it means going to school."

"I don't like it, but for to help the village I will need to do this" Naruto said "But I need to get a promise from this guy that I can come back here in 2 and ½ years, so that I can rescue Sasuke, since I don't want to be too late"

"We will ask him whether that is acceptable." Tsunade said "If not we will have to decline the mission. What about safeguards"

"Well, we have the safeguard that the guy proposed himself" Jiraiya said. "If we could add some Flying Thunder God seals to Naruto and the toad, and one to be placed somewhere on school grounds we will have additional ways to get to him if they have a way to block out normal summoning"

"That is a good idea" Tsunade said "I'll also get Genma to make a scroll on how to do the technique, maybe Naruto can somehow manage to learn how to do it alone, unlike them."

"Oh yeah, he needs all the help he can get, since his support will be some way of." Jiraiya said 'Good one Tsunade, this way we can give him this technique without anyone asking why he was given it. Since he won't be training it anywhere other elemental nations can observe it we won't have to worry about them interfering with it either' he thought to himself. "And even though he hasn't quite reached the age where I would deem it safe, we should teach him the secret of shadow clones."

"Secret of shadow clones?" Naruto asked.

"Try making a shadow clone now" Jiraiya said and Naruto did as he was told. Jiraiya made one as well. "Now follow me" Jiraiya's clone told the Naruto's clone.

They left the room and a moment later a look anger entered Naruto's face "I will not give up on Sasuke" He yelled at Jiraiya. Then his expression became confusion "How do I know that you want me to give up on saving Sasuke?"

"That is the ability of shadow clones" Jiraiya said "Anything they learn get's transferred back to the original. In other words they can be used to speed up training, excluding physical training of course."

"Wow, that's brilliant." Naruto said, "but what did you mean when you said that I hadn't reached the age where it was safe".

"Along with the experience it also transfers the mental exhaustion, which is greater in training then in a fight because you are focused on learning rather than just surviving." Jiraiya began "Until a certain age it can theoretically cause brain-damage, though it has never actually been proven."

"Ok, so I should probably start out slow" Naruto said thoughtfully. "Anyway, are there any other safeguards or training methods we need before we accept the mission."

"Except for giving you the basics of breaking a genjutsu I can't think of anything else" Jiraiya said.

"I wish we had more, or could send more people on the mission, but you do have more safeguards then most do on their missions" Tsunade said "It will take us a couple of days to get everything ready, so hopefully he isn't expecting you to go with him today." She added before she left to meet with Mikogami.

* * *

><p>Mikogami had given them two weeks to prepare, though he had asked that they allowed one of his people to come by the village and teach Naruto the basics about the technology that was common in his dimension.<p>

He had also agreed that Naruto would be allowed to come back to rescue his friend after 2½ years, though if he hadn't completed his purpose at that point it would have to be a school trip rather than him actually going home to Konoha.

Tsunade and Jiraiya had agreed to keep the mission as secret as they could, meaning that to most in the village Naruto would be going on a training trip with Jiraiya and not on a mission. Sakura and Kakashi where some of the few people that knew the truth, and they had promised not to tell anyone else.

* * *

><p>Naruto was sitting with Iruka at Ichiraku ramen. It was the day he was to leave on his mission, so he wanted one more talk with Iruka and one more meal at the ramen stand before he would have to be without for three years.<p>

"So, you're going on a long trip then" Iruka asked him.

"Yeah" Naruto replied 'Longer than most would think possible' he added in his head.

Just then Jiraiya arrived. "Let's get going" He said as he lifted a flap of the stand.

"Right" Naruto said while turning in his seat. He then got up and walked up to Jiraiya. He then turned back to Iruka "I'm of Iruka-sensei" He said with a smile "The ramen is a present for my success" He added as he left.

"Really" Iruka said, amused.

As Naruto was walking down the street towards with Jiraiya he turned and looked back at the monument, more specifically the fourth Hokage.

He raised his hand towards it. "Watch me" He stated before balling up his hand.

"What are you doing" Jiraiya said "Let's go Naruto"

"Alright, alright" Naruto yelled, quickly running after Jiraiya.

* * *

><p>Two day later the two of them arrived on a small mountain top. The top of the mountain was almost completely flat but had a lot of trees growing around the edges, making it a good hiding spot. Near the middle of the mountain was a weird sign with a pumpkin on top.<p>

"So this is the place where we're supposed to be picked up then?" Naruto asked.

"It would seem like it" Jiraiya said, while inclining his head towards the sign.

"So, how long till they get here?" Naruto then asked.

"hmm, about two hours according to our agreement" Jiraiya answered.

Just then a weird distortion happened between a couple of trees to the right of the sign, from which a large yellow vehicle appeared, causing Jiraiya to try and dispel a genjutsu.

"What is that" He asked after he failed to dispel it.

"If I remember my correctly, I think it's a bus" Naruto said, thinking back on the lessons he received "Basically a vehicle made to transport lazy people from one place to another."

"The lazy part isn't really a nice thing to say" The driver of the bus said out of the window. "Just because we don't have a lot of people who can travel at high speeds on their own, doesn't mean that they are lazy."

"Whatever" Naruto said, not really feeling like arguing over it.

"Anyway since we are all here we might as well leave early" The bus-driver said out the window.

"Might as well" Jiraiya agreed, "but how do we get in there without breaking the windows?" He then asked.

"There's a door on the other side, I'll open it for you" The driver said simply.

"Okay" Jiraiya said.

Naruto and Jiraiya quickly walked around and onto the bus.

"Just take a seat and we'll be off" The driver said. Like the headmaster his eyes where hidden by sunglasses.

The two passengers quickly sat down. They again saw a distortion between the threes, though this was in front of the bus so it wasn't the same distortion that it arrived through. After the bus drove through it they suddenly found themselves in a tunnel, driving on what Naruto indentified as an asphalt road.

"We'll be there in a couple of minutes" The driver told them.

"I thought that traveling through dimensions would take longer" Jiraiya said.

"For most it does, unless markers have been placed." The bus driver states "It can take anywhere from ten minutes to five days depending on how far apart the dimensions are. Before we placed a marker in your world it took around 2 days to travel there"

"But after you have a marker the travel is almost instant?" Jiraiya asked.

"It is instant, the only thing that takes time is insuring not to hit anything when you arrive on the other side." The bus driver said as they left the tunnel.

A moment later the bus came to a stop near a scarecrow and a dead tree filled with crows. In the distance what looked like a haunted mansion could be seen.

"That doesn't look like a school" Jiraiya said suspiciously.

"Looks can be deceiving" The bus driver stated. "A special school which is why we need a ninja in the first place, but a school none the less".

"I better summon Gamakichi as we agreed." Naruto said as he got off the bus. He quickly went through the hand seals and yelled "Summoning no jutsu".

A moment later Gamakichi was sitting on the ground in front of him.

"Yo" He said "I didn't expect to be summoned this early".

"Both us and the driver arrived early so we just left early" Naruto explained. "Are you ready for this?"

"Yep, got everything I need." Gamakichi replied "So let's get to it."

"Summoning works so we should be fine" Naruto told Jiraiya who was standing in the doorway of the bus.

"Okay, if nothing happens I will see you in 2 and ½ years" Jiraiya said. "Send a toad if you need anything."

"I will" Naruto said as he started walking up the path to the school. Once he was out of sight he quickly jumped into the woods beside the path and found a clearing. He then told Gamakichi "Okay this is a good spot, place the Flying Thunder God seal here. While you do that I'll change into my school clothes."

He then quickly pulled his (slightly modified) school clothing out of his bag; black pants, green jacket, orange shirt and orange tie (Mikogami hadn't minded the changes as long as the jacket and pants where the school prescribed ones).

The biggest problem for Naruto was that when he was in class he wasn't allowed to wear his forehead protector, but had agreed to it as long as he was allowed to have it on for everything else.

After he was done with the change he looked at Gamakichi who had just finished putting the seal on an average size stone that was placed slightly to the left of off the center of the clearing.

After that he returned to the path and started walking towards the school again. Shortly thereafter he felt a presence behind him and heard a bell of some kind.

"Coming through" a girl on a bike yelled at him.

He quickly sidestepped the bike but grabbed the girl around the stomach, forcing her to stop.

"Thank you" The girl said "I got dizzy from my anemia"

"I don't really know what anemia is" Naruto admitted "I just stopped you because either you where aiming to hit me or you had trouble controlling your bike, neither of which would be…" At this point Naruto finally took a good look at the girl. She had pink hair and green eyes just like Sakura, but that was the only similarities he could see between the two. This girl was definitely prettier then Sakura. These observations had caused him to pause his explanation, but he quickly went on "…good".

Then he noticed that the arm he'd wrapped around her stomach had slid up slightly and was now touching the underside of her breasts. This caused him to develop a slight nosebleed.

"Oh no", blood the girl exclaimed, quickly pulling out a handkerchief and started to wipe the blood. Suddenly her eyes gained a faraway look and she started leaning into him "The scent of … blood, I...I lose control when I smell that scent" She said "I'm sorry... but it's just cause... I'm a vampire"

She then bit his neck, which caused him to stumble backwards slightly, though not enough to dislodge her.

'Vampire' Naruto thought 'either this is an asylum or they Mikogami had left out an important detail in his mission description, and Naruto had the feeling it was the latter.

Naruto lightly pushed the girl and said "umm, could you stop doing that" He asked. He didn't want to start a confrontation if he could avoid it, at least until he got more details from the headmaster.

The girl extracted herself, somehow healing the wound as she did so (had he tried and force her of he was quite sure that the healing wouldn't have happened).

"I'm sorry. I'm Moka Akashiya" Moka introduced herself "Although I look like this I'm a vampire".

"By vampire you mean those monsters that suck blood and dislike garlic, right" Naruto asked.

"Yes" Moka said "Thank you so much for the threat, your blood is yummy."

"Umm, you're welcome, I guess" Naruto said. "Anyway I need to get to the school." He then start walking

"Me to, let's walk together" Moka said pulling her bike along as she pulls up beside him. "So, do you hate vampires?"

"Since you are the first vampire I've meet I have no reason to hate them, so no I don't hate vampires" Naruto said.

"That's great! Then, if you're okay with me, please be my friend" Moka said with a big smile "I was feeling lonely since I don't know anyone here."

"Oh yeah, I'm Naruto Uzumaki, pleased to meet you" Naruto said, remembering that he hadn't told her his name.

"I'm very pleased to meet you" Moka said "After the entrance ceremony please talk with me some more."

* * *

><p>"So, he already made a new friend" Mikogami said to himself as he looked out his window and saw Naruto walk with Moka towards the school. "That is a good start, hopefully it will keep him from retreating. Then again he would have probably stayed anyway, he isn't the cowardly type".<p>

* * *

><p>Later Naruto arrived in his homeroom class alone, having been split from Moka during the entrance ceremony. He wasn't even sure whether he would actually be in the same class as her, now that he thought about it. Soon the rest of the class arrived closely followed by the teacher. The teacher was an attractive woman that had blond hair with black tips. Her hairstyle looks weird with two bangs protruding in a way that looked almost like cat ears. Her clothing seemed rather informal for a teacher while her glasses looked more like something a librarian would wear.<p>

"Hallo everyone and welcome to Yokai academy. I am your home room teacher; Shizuka Nekonome" Began Shizuka. "I think you already know this but this is a school build for monsters to attend."

'Okay, that's kind of an important thing to mention when you give a mission, but for now I'll reserve judgment till I've talked with Mikogami.' Naruto thought as the teacher went on to explain how monsters needed to learn to blend in with humans and how they weren't allowed to tell others their true form.

"Hey teacher" A boy yelled "Would it not be better for us to eat up those puny humans. And in case of the beautiful girl, better to molest them"

'If I'm supposed to protect that guy I think I'll quit" Naruto thought in anger.

"Incidentally, here at Yokai academy, the student and teachers are all monsters. There are no genuine humans here" Shizuka said "Since this academy is within a secret sacred world, to those humans that come to know of our existence we shall bring death or something…"

'Really need to speak with Mikogami, since I really don't want to be put to death for being human' Naruto thought.

Just then the door opened "Excuse me, after the entrance ceremony I kinda got lost in the school" The new arrival said "Sorry I'm late".

Naruto looked at the door to see that the new arrival was Moka.

"Well that's fine, just take a seat" Shizuka said "Well, what a cute one" she added, though most didn't hear her.

As Moka moved to take a seat multiple males in the class started yelling, either compliments about her beauty or about things they wanted to do with/to her. Naruto simply waved at her which drew her attention to him.

"Huh? Naruto?" She asked when she saw him, and then she jumped at him "It's Naruto. We're in the same class." She yelled happily.

As Moka was hugging him Naruto felt a lot of killing intent directed at him from the males in the class (and a couple of females), though he ignored it.

* * *

><p>After class Moka pulled Naruto with her through the halls, making sure he stayed by her side. This lead to even more killing intent to be aimed at Naruto, but again he ignored it, at least until one of them stood in front of them and said;<p>

"Hmm, such a pretty one" Naruto immediately recognized him as the guy who talked about molesting girls. The boy went on "You are called Moka Akashiya are you not?" He asked while looking at Moka, who nodded slightly while stepping slightly behind Naruto. "I am your classmate Saizou Komiya. Salutations".

He then grabbed Naruto by the collar and lifted him up. Naruto was not prepared for something like that to happen in the middle of the hall, which was why he didn't block or evade the grab.

"By the way" Saizou continued "Why is a beautiful lady like yourself associating with a guy like th-oww." His question was cut off when Naruto drove his elbow into Saizou's arm, forcing him to let go.

"Don't just randomly grab people just because you have the strength to do so" Naruto said. He then turned to Moka "Did you want to talk to this guy, or should we continue exploring?"

Saizou came up behind him and again tried to grab him (this time by the neck) but this time Naruto was prepared and took a step back, spun around and kicked Saizou in the stomach causing him to double over.

"I told you to stop grabbing me" Naruto said. "Sorry I had to do that in front of you Moka" He said as he once again turned to Moka.

"It's alright, Naruto, let's just get out of here before he tries to do it again" Moka said. While she didn't exactly like that Naruto fought she understood that he was only reacting to Saizou's actions.

After putting some distance between themselves and Saizou they came to a stop.

"That was kinda scary, but most of it happened to you so how are you taking it?" Moka asked him.

"I've been in a lot of other situations that have been much more terrifying." Naruto stated. 'I need to speak with the headmaster soon, but I don't want to leave Moka alone after what just happened. I'll explore the ground with her until she's tired and wants to go to her room and then go see the headmaster' He thought to himself.

They then spent some time walking around the school. Naruto learned that vampire's like tomato juice, though Moka took her time to tell him just how much better his blood was, which made him wonder whether one of his primary functions was food-source rather than friend, though he decided to avoid that train of thought for now..

Shortly after that they arrived at the dorms. The fact that it had a large number of tombstones out front and seemed rather gloomy made it less then appealing to Naruto.

"So cool" Moka said from beside him. "such a building full of dignity and character".

"It isn't exactly my taste, but I guess I can live with it" Naruto responded.

"Oh, you don't like it Naruto? Even though you're a monster?" Moka asked "speaking of which, what type of monster are you?"

'I should at least talk to the headmaster before sharing my secret with her, but how do I buy time' Naruto thought.

Luckily before he could come up with an answer Moka spoke again "Oh, letting your true form out is against the school rules isn't it? Sorry, I didn't mean to ask that question."

"That reminds me" Naruto said, "You said that you where a vampire, but you seem so human like compared to some of our classmates."

"While I look pretty human right now, that is actually due to this" Moka answered pulling the collar of her shirt apart to show him a cross that was in a chain around her neck. "If I take the Rosario of I become an evil and scary vampire"

'I have a hard time believing that she will suddenly become evil by taking it off, but the scary part might be true.' Naruto thought, though he decided not to speak it out loud.

"Rosaries have the effect of sealing of a vampire's power" Moka explained "Since in my original form I was hated and caused conflict I put this Rosario on myself so I'd keep my vampire powers sealed."

'Causing conflict just because of what you are' Naruto thought 'That just isn't right, I think I'll stay here even if only to help protect Moka. I still need to talk with the headmaster, though'.

"Oh, but even if our power is sealed we do still end up craving blood" Moka said as she started leaning into him "My we…"

Her sentence as well as her descent towards Naruto's neck was cut off when he placed a hand on her mouth.

"I don't mind you drinking some of my blood, but you have to ask politely first" Naruto said "And if I say that no you have to respect that to. I'll probably only say no if I'm feeling that I'm getting light headed from blood loss anyway."

"Okay, May I please have some blood?" Moka asked.

"Okay" Naruto said, leaning his head to the side for easy access.

"Thank you" Moka said as she leaned in.

After she had spent half a minute drinking his blood Naruto said "Okay, I think that's enough for now"

Moka slowly stopped drinking and withdrew from him, though part of her was telling her to keep going just a little bit longer.

"Thanks for the treat" Moka said happily.

"You're welcome." Naruto said "Anyway, do you have anything more you want to see, or are you heading off to bed".

"I think I'll be off to my room" Moka said "Unless You have something more you want to see?" She added.

"I think that I've explored the school grounds enough for today" Naruto said 'Finding out where the headmaster is in order to speak with him doesn't count as exploring' Naruto thought to himself.

"Okay, then I'll see you tomorrow, okay" Moka said.

"Definitely" Naruto replied with a smile.

* * *

><p>It took him almost an hour to find the headmaster's office.<p>

"Ahh, I thought I might see you here soon" Mikogami said when he saw Naruto enter with Gamakichi (who had been hiding in Naruto's bag all day) sitting on his shoulder.

"Seems you didn't give all the necessary information when you gave me the mission." Naruto stated.

"I did leave out some details, but I did give the important information" Mikogami stated "I did state that it was a special school that is rather dangerous to attend. I also stated that there where internal threats to deal with".

"You just left out the whole monster part" Naruto stated, "And that if it was found out that I was a human that I would be killed."

"In many ways you are more closely connected with witches and wizards then normal humans, so arguably you are a boundary monster rather than a human, at least per our definition." Mikogami explained "Apart from that you are also a jinchuriki which connects you even more with monsters. Our dimension has a Kyubi as well, though ours is a monster rather than a demon."

"Even if those technicalities hold, I still see myself as a human" Naruto said.

"How you see yourself is irrelevant in regards to the school rules" Mikogami stated "according to the rules I can define Ninja as a type of monster, and that is all that matters."

"Okay, now can you give me some better insight into my mission?" Naruto asked.

"Your mission is to protect the innocent students." Mikogami stated, "In other words those that don't kill or rape their fellow students."

"Wouldn't it be better to have some other monsters do that?" Naruto asked.

"I have already tried that, but let's just say that it isn't working." Mikogami stated. "Now, back to your mission; You're to protect innocent student, however I don't expect you to be all over the school. Even if you only protect one student from the dangers they face it would be enough for me to see it as you doing your job. Your friend Moka, for example, is likely to be a prime target in this school, both for her looks and for what she is, so protecting her would likely lead you to protecting the school as a whole. I do expect you to react to major incidents at the school, but if none of those happen you are to just be a normal student".

'Why do I get the feeling that he actually only hired me to protect Moka' Naruto thought 'Nah, it would have made more sense to simply make her protection the mission.'

"So basically I'm supposed to be a normal student, mostly, protect the people I hang out with and try and protect the school as a whole if something major happens".

"Precisely" Mikogami stated "You are not given any special authority and your connection with me should be kept a secret if possible. I will make sure that your part of the mission pay is sent to you in our currency, but I will make it look like it comes from someone else."

"Okay, then I better leave" Naruto said.

"One more thing" Mikogami said "I promised that I would provide trainers for you if you need them, but I was never told what you needed training in."

"Oh, right, I haven't opened the training scroll yet." Naruto said quickly opening his bag and pulling out a scroll and began reading aloud (and commenting on the different points). "Let's see; 'Practice breaking genjutsu.' So I'll definitely need to have someone here who can put me under one. 'Get your chakra under control' Couldn't they at least give me ways to do that. 'While your taijutsu stance works, it is pretty much a brawler style. You will find some taijutsu scrolls enclosed at the bottom, find one that suits you'. I will probably need a sparring partner once I've gone through the scrolls. 'Work on your speed.' Don't know what more I can do to improve my speed, but maybe something will come to me. 'Read the 'Complete the rasengan' Scroll' Okay, that's probably something I need to do alone. 'Read the 'Flying thunder god' scroll' Again individual. That seems to be it, I had kinda hoped for more." Naruto concluded.

"Well, I will try and find someone to help you with breaking genjutsu, chakra control and speed." Mikogami said thoughtfully.

"You forgot someone to spar against." Naruto said.

"Ah yes" Mikogami said with a creepy smile, "You will need someone to fight with."

"Well, I better be of" Naruto said quickly, not really wanting to be there anymore. It only got worse when Mikogami removed the sunglasses and revealed a pair of glowing eyes. "Need to be rested for school tomorrow."

"Yes, you do" Mikogami said "Enjoy your time at Yokai academy, and good night."

"Goodnight" Naruto said and left.

"That guy was beyond creepy" Gamakichi stated after they left the room "Do you need to be extracted?"

"No, at this point the only thing he did was leave out a detail, and that detail wouldn't even have changed the rank of the mission, so pulling out would be bad for Konoha's reputation." Naruto stated "The extraction was meant to be encase this was a trap to get me killed, which I don't think it is"

"Still, a school of monsters, are you sure it's a good idea to stay here." Gamakichi argued.

"Maybe not, but he told me that Moka might become a target, so I want to protect her." Naruto stated "And hopefully my experience here will make me stronger"

"Okay, but remember to call if you need to get out" Gamakichi stated "I better return and report what's going on to Jiraiya and the others, remember to summon a guard toad before you go to bed"

"I will" Naruto said and Gamakichi disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

><p>The next morning Naruto was walking towards school at a slow pace, wanting to give Moka a chance to catch up (He didn't know whether she had already gone to class, which was why he didn't just wait at the dorms).<p>

"Wait up, loverboy" A voice suddenly sounded from his right.

He turned to see Saizou quickly approaching and grabbing for his tie. Naruto quickly jumped back, avoiding the hand.

"You really suck at listening, I told you yesterday to stop trying to grab me." Naruto said "Now what to you want."

Naruto, however, wasn't prepared for Saizou's arm suddenly growing large and nailing him to the wall. He was pinned to the wall in a way that didn't allow him to bring his arms together and as a consequence couldn't use any jutsu to escape

"It looks like you had a lot of fun with Moka Akashiya yesterday, and you're gonna pay for it today." Saizou yelled. "I want to know your true form"

"As if the likes of you deserve to know my true form" Naruto responded.

Saizou let go of Naruto and hit the wall over his head with his other hand, causing the wall to crumple. Naruto stepped forward and kicked Saizou stomach like he did the day before, only this time he didn't budge and instead hit Naruto back into the wall, next to the hole.

"Don't go near Moka again" Saizou said as he walked away. "If you…"

He was cut off when three Naruto's suddenly kicked him from bellow, followed by some more Naruto's kicking him even higher. Then another Naruto appeared above him and kicked him in the stomach sending him to the ground. Saizou, assuming the 'multiple Narutos' was just an illusion, quickly turned his arm and hand big again and hit the airborne Naruto and sent him into a three. He then stood up.

"This is your only warning" He said as he left.

Naruto was just getting back up when Moka turned up.

"Naruto, what happened to you?" She asked, seeing that Naruto had blood on his lips and a slightly swelling eye.

"Saizou" Naruto said simply, then he noticed Moka had started leaning into him causing him to once again put his hand in front of her mouth. "We talked about this yesterday."

"Sorry, it's just my instincts tell me to just take it." Moka said embarrassed "May I please have some blood."

"Okay, but only a quick drink, I need a clear head in class." Naruto said.

Moka quickly leaned in and sucked a small amount of blood from him.

"Thanks for the treat" She said after she withdrew.

"You're welcome." Naruto said "Anyway, let's get to class."

As they were walking towards the school Naruto decided that he wanted Moka to know what he was, though first he wanted to feel out her thoughts on the matter.

"Hey Moka, what do you think of humans?" He asked her.

"I hate humans" Moka stated fiercely, surprising Naruto. Then, with a sad face she continued "I used to go to a human school up through middle school. I was so isolated. No one believed in monsters so I started thinking I was weird. That I was different from everybody and that it would be better if I wasn't there, if I just disappeared. It was so though." Then Moka suddenly began smiling "but you said it was all right even though you found out that I'm a vampire so … This has been the first time in my life that I haven't felt alone."

At that point they had stopped walking and Naruto just looked sadly at Moka.

"You know, it's sad" Naruto said "Even if I'm might be considered either a superhero or a monster by the humans you know, and even some of the humans I know, one fact remain; From my point of view, I am one of the few things you hate; a human."

Moka gad a look of complete shock on her face. "No… There's no way a human could be here… and you seem so strong"

"While, according to the school rules I could be considered a boundary being, to me I am a human" Naruto stated. "Anyway, I can see from the look on your face that you'd rather not be near me, so I'll be of"

He then ran off at high speed. The moment she got over her shock she started running after him, but soon gave up as she had lost sight of him. She then started pacing back and fourth.

"Oh no. Even though I finally made a friend" She said to herself with tears in her eyes "Even though it was the first time in my life that I thought I had a friend…"

Her musings where cut short when someone grabbed her hand. "Hey, why is it that you're alone"

"Saizou" Moka exclaimed, frightened by his sudden appearance.

"You shouldn't be lonely, Moka Akashiya, when you can be with a man like me." Saizou said before liking his upper lip. He then threw her against a nearby tombstone and took of his jacket. He then laughed to himself before saying "I am serious; your beauty is incomparable to any of those puny human girls that I've molested. I want you in all seriousness Moka Akashiya."

Then Saizou started transforming, is body becoming bigger along with his muscles. His tongue lengthened and his hands became more claw-like.

"Sai-Saizou" Moka said in a terrified voice as she witnessed this.

"Arrg. I can't stop myself when I feel like this; when my body starts to ache" Saizou exclaimed. "When I come to this point, there is no stopping me… I just can't stay in human form anymore."

"No" Moka said "Some save me" She said a little louder. Then, as Saizou stepped closer to her she screamed "Naruto".

"Rasengan" Naruto yelled when he appeared behind Saizou with a spinning ball of chakra and drove it into the back of Saizou's head, forcing him face first into the ground. "Sorry I'm late Moka." He said to Moka as he landed in front of her.

"Naruto, you came back" Moka said happily.

"Of cause I did. Even if you hate me for what I am, you're still precious to me" Naruto said "And I always protect my precious people with everything I've got"

Just then Saizou started getting back up, his face contorted in a menacing expression. "You think you can actually protect her from me." He yelled. "Don't make me laugh. You won't stand a chance"

Saizou then swung his arm at Naruto, sending him into a tree, only for him to turn into a log. Then a bunch of kunai flew from a tree opposite from the log, but most got blocked by Saizou's arm, though a couple embedded themselves in his legs. As Saizou turned to attack the one who threw them Naruto ran out from the trees behind him with a rasengan, intending to once more hit him, however Saizou continued his turning motion and put out his hand sending Naruto to the side and causing his rasengan to dissipate. Naruto managed to right himself and landed on his feet sliding back, with his hands slightly extended to the side, right past Moka. He felt something tangle into his hand and looked down to see Moka's Rosario. The next moment he felt an overwhelming presence and looked at Moka to see her hair becoming silver, her eyes became red and her fangs extended. The most striking difference, however, was the expression on her face; Instead of the sweet and innocent look he was use to it had become amused, confident and slightly sadistic. Saizou had frozen up when he felt the presence and saw the change.

"What's wrong, rogue one?" Moka asked in a mocking tone "You want me, right? Just try and take me… by force" She held out her hand towards him. "Won't you?"

This did it, Saizou tried to rush her with his hand extended, however Moka stopped him with just one hand.

"Attacking me with just this degree of power?" Moka asked. She then pulled back her leg. "You should know your place" She then kicked him in the face, sending him flying along with breaking several of his teeth. "A low class monster like you who has nothing to show for his size doesn't even make for a decent opponent in a contest of strength."

'That was some impressive strength' Naruto thought to himself 'My rasengan barely left a mark, yet she managed to leave an imprint on his face with a normal, albeit powerful, kick. The whole change of personality worries me, though.'

"What's wrong? Are you scared… of this me?" Moka asked.

"I think impressed is a better word for it" Naruto stated, surprising Moka. "Could you tell me about your training techniques? Since I need to become stronger to protect those precious to me, it would be very helpful to me."

"Since I learned to fight from my parents I haven't had the need to train, since vampires are naturally strong." Moka said simply.

"But surely there are other strong monsters out there, so you should train to become stronger" Naruto said "Thinking that you are strong enough to get by without training will just allow others to surpass you."

"I will make you a deal, if you ever remove the Rosario to take care of an easy fight, or for no fight at all, I will fight with you and if you manage to cut or bruise me I will start training, both myself and you" Moka stated. "However you had better show some improvements between each fight or I will make you unable to fight for a year."

"Okay, you've got a deal." Naruto said.

"Meanwhile, take care of the sentimental Moka." Moka said as she took the Rosario from Naruto and put it back on the chain.

Once she turned back into the pink-haired Moka she immediately started collapsing, so Naruto quickly scoped her up and started walking towards the dorms. As they were halfway there Moka woke up and smiled at him.

"Thanks for protecting me" She said.

"As long as I am here I will do my best to protect you" Naruto said, also smiling, "Even if you hate me for what I am."

"I don't hate you, because you are unlike any human I've meet before." Moka said with another smile. "How did you make that weird ball you used on Saizou" She added.

"I come from a different dimension, one where instead of technology we have focused on using the body's energies" Naruto said, remembering one of the lessons he had gotten in connection with attending Yokai academy. "Humans who use these energies are mostly known as ninja, though samurais also use a variation of it. I'm one of those ninja and that ball was made by focusing my body's chakra into my hand and rotating it."

"Wow, that sounds cool" Moka said in fascination. "So if you are from another dimension, how did you end up here?"

"As much as I would like to tell you, I'm not allowed to." Naruto said. He noticed that Moka seemed to have some of her energy back so he put her down on her feet.

"Why not?" Moka asked with a frown, though whether from him keeping secrets, putting her down or both he didn't know.

"Telling you could have a negative effect on the reputation of the village I come from" Naruto said. "And my village needs its reputation."

It wasn't a lie, since part of the mission was that he couldn't be connected with his employer, so if he told Moka, Mikogami might feel that it went against the mission and spread it as a story around the elemental nations that would make Konoha seem untrustworthy. While the changes of this happening wasn't that large, he choice not to take the risk.

"Oh, okay" Moka said.

At this point they had reached the dorm.

"I know we should probably go to class, but after that fight I don't really have the energy" Naruto told Moka. "I'm going in to take a nap, but maybe we can meet later and go to the afternoon classes."

"That sounds good, I'll see you then".

* * *

><p>The next day Naruto was once again walking slowly towards the school when he heard the boys around him talking about how pretty Moka was and he turned around just as Moka glomped him.<p>

"Morning Naruto" she said, over the voices of disbelief that sounded from the crowd.

"Morning Moka" Naruto responded, ignoring the killing intend coming from the people around them.

"Naruto, I think it must be lonely to be the only human, but…" Moka began "I'll be there for you. If there's anything I can do, let me know, ok?"

"Same to you, except the part about only human" Naruto said with a smile. "And thank you for the thought."

"Nothing you need to thank me for." Moka said with a smile. "I do it because I…I…I" She stopped and started learning in. "Oh no, every time I'm with you I just…" Moka was interrupted when Naruto covered her mouth with his hand.

"You know that you have to ask first." Naruto stated.

"Sorry, I don't know why it's so hard to do that." Moka said "Can I please have some blood?"

"A little, but not too much, I need my head to be clear for today's lessons." Naruto said, as he exposed his neck to her.

Moka quickly leaned in and took a sip to drink. "Thanks for the treat" She said after she was done. "Your blood is really the yummiest, Naruto. I think I'm going to get addicted to you"

'Not sure whether to take that as a compliment or her seeing me as food, but I'll go with the former for now.' Naruto thought to himself. Then he thought of something else. 'I really need to get started on my training, but I haven't heard anything from the headmaster about my trainers yet. Maybe I can train some of the other things for a while, though I should probably do it without Moka for now'

"I have some training I want to do before class starts" Naruto told Moka. "But until I have the basics down I don't think it would be a good idea for you to be nearby, since it might be dangerous for you"

"Okay, just remember that lessons start in an hour, and you haven't even had breakfast yet, so you don't have much time"

"Don't worry, I always have some instant ramen with me so I'll be fine" Naruto said with a smile.

He then jumped into a tree and out of her sight. He quickly made a shadow clone to keep an eye on her, just in case someone tried to attack her. Then he moved further into the forest until he found a clearing. He then took out the two scrolls describing advanced rasengan and the flying thunder god technique.

The rasengan scroll contained first talked about making a larger rasengan to increase the devastation. The second part explained how the rasengan was actually an incomplete technique. It went on to explain how one could, theoretically, add elemental chakra to it in order to truly make the technique complete, though none had managed to do it. Also contained a chakra paper and descriptions on how to train the different affinities.

The flying thunder god scroll described how you needed to focus on a lot of things at once to succeed; the seal you want to transport yourself to (first you needed to create a seal that worked specifically for you.). Pushing yourself forward with wind chakra (needed to master that, whether or not it was your natural element). Coat yourself in chakra that counteracted gravity and wind. Use a special technique to travel to alternative dimension to find the path of least resistance. The last part was using normal chakra to dispel yourself away from any obstacles in your way. These things were what were needed to use it to transport yourself, but in order to use it in combat you also needed quick perception, because you needed to be able to find out what is happening around you in mere seconds. The sheer complexity of the technique was the reason that no-one except the fourth had managed to learn how to do it. The scroll also had a multitude of different exercises to use it.

Naruto had just finished reading and was about to find out his main chakra element when he heard something.

"Oh" a female voice said "s…some…one." At that point Naruto noticed a blue haired girl crawling towards him "help me please… please lend me a hand. I just suddenly started feeling ill."

"Hey are you okay" Naruto asked as he knelt beside her, "Do you need to go to the infirmary?"

"That might be a… good idea" The girl replied.

Naruto lifted her up and started walking towards the school.

"Thank you very much" The girl said "I've always had a weak body. My… my chest… My chest just suddenly starts hurting." She then turned slightly in his arms, rubbing her breasts against him "Hold me tight like this. My chest feels like it's going to burst."

'There's something of about this, though I can't figure out what' Naruto thought to himself as he neared the school.

"Hey, look into my eyes Naruto" The girl said seductively, and without thinking Naruto did so "I'm Kurumu Kurono. Please be a good friend to me, okay?"

Suddenly Naruto found himself in very little control of his body, 'Genjutsu, and I haven't even started training how to break those yet' Naruto thought 'Since I'm carrying Kurumu and holding her close, my hands are actually close together, so maybe I can use the basic genjutsu breaker'

He was almost at the entrance when he got his hands together and tried breaking it, but his attempt failed.

"I have something I need to take care of Naruto, why don't you wait here for me" Kurumu suddenly said as she jumped out of his arms and then into the building.

After she left the hold of her charm started weakening, enough for Naruto to move inside to search for Moka, though he was still rather confounded. A moment later he received some memories from his clone, telling him exactly what Kurumu's plan was, as she had just told it all to Moka. This was enough to clear his head and he immediately tried to come up with a way to counter her attempts.

'First priority is getting Moka away from her, I can always come up with a way to stop her completely' Naruto decided as he arrived at the place where Moka and Kurumu were.

"Moka, there you are" He yelled, getting their attention "There is something I want to talk to you about."

Just then Kurumu threw herself at him, however she found herself hugging a trashcan rather than Naruto. Meanwhile Naruto quickly grabbed Moka by the hand and started leading her outside.

"Naruto, you need to be careful of that girl" Moka said while they were running.

"You don't need to tell me, I already know" Naruto interrupted before Moka could go into why he needed to be on his guard "After what happened yesterday I used one of my abilities to keep an eye on you so I would know if you were in trouble, though if you where attacked in the bathroom I wouldn't know."

"You mean you've been spying on me" Moka asked, sounding hurt.

"No, I already said I didn't go into private areas and I only listened into your conversation with Kurumu because she seemed rather threatening" Naruto explain. "I did this to protect you; you're a beautiful girl, and Saizou proved that some people here don't care about consent".

"Okay, but what do you plan to do about Kurumu?" Moka asked.

"Since she seems to use skills similar to genjutsu and I suck at those I don't really know" Naruto admitted, though Moka didn't know what 'genjutsu meant "However the genjutsu she used on me seemed to be made for boys, so maybe your other self would be unaffected" At this point they had left the school and were running towards some trees.

"But is it really necessary to go that far" Moka asked with a slight frown.

Just then Naruto felt something approaching from behind and quickly pulled Moka down with him, narrowly avoiding a claw that slashed at them.

"You came in far too quickly, and you went out of your way to avoid me" Kurumu stated as she flew above them, her nails extended into claws "Since you've already chosen her I will destroy you and anything connected with her".

She then flew downwards again, intend on attacking them, but Naruto quickly pulled the Rosario of which lead to Moka's supernatural energies flooding the area and throwing Kurumu back a little.

"Ahh, what is this" Kurumu asked as she covered her eyes. "No way, what a powerful looking swirl of supernatural energies." She then noticed the changes in Moka's appearance and came to the conclusion that Moka was a true vampire. She quickly pulled herself back together and yelled; "Don't mess around with me; there's no way I could lose. We Succubae seek a 'destined encounter' among the men we tempt. In order to keep our small species from dying out we must carefully pick just one man from out of many to be our destined one. You got in the way of that, Moka Akashiya. I can't let you get away with that no matter what". Kurumu then quickly dove towards Moka.

"So what are you going to do about it" Moka asked "You can't let me do this so you dare bare your fangs at the likes of me? You frail, egotistical woman. Know your place."

Kurumu slashed her claws at Moka only for Moka to disappear and reappear behind her.

"Slow!" Moka stated as she grabbed Kurumu's tail. She then began swinging Kurumu while stating "Why don't I tear of this tail and those wings so you'll never fly again". Just as Moka finished speaking Kurumu hit the ground hard, leaving a crater. "Calm yourself that attack was to straight forward. Am I to difficult for you? Though you attack like a little devil, you're just a naïve little girl". Moka's face then turned sadistic. "I'll make it so that you can never stand up to me again"

Moka then started walking towards the frightened Kurumu, but soon found her path blocked by Naruto.

"You've already won" He stated calmly.

"Move!" Moka replied "Was this not the woman who not only charmed you, but also tried to kill you."

"Maybe so, but she has already been beaten for doing that" Naruto answered "While I don't like what she did, I do not think she is an evil person and therefore I won't allow any more damage to her."

"Okay, then why don't you take the damage for her, I did promise to test your strength after easy fights" Moka said with a confident grin.

"Alright, but I'll move Kurumu out of the fight zone first." Naruto said before creating a clone that took Kurumu and the Rosario away. He then got into a fighting stance "Now I'm ready" He said, only to get a foot in his face just as he finished his sentence, sending him into a tree.

"Pathetic" Moka stated as Naruto slid down the tree. But then he was covered in smoke and turning into a log.

"You have a solid kick, but you should have aimed for one of the closer trees." Naruto said from a branch. His cheek was slightly bloated and red. "I managed to do a substitution before I hit the tree."

Naruto then quickly jump to another branch as Moka once again appeared before him and tried to kick him. When he reached the branch he used it to kick off of and towards Moka, however as he travelled towards her he saw that she was pulling her leg back for another kick.

'Shit, I just set myself up; I don't have the time for a replacement, and my air mobility is limited' Naruto thought just before he made a clone in front of him to absorb some of the damage from the kick. As Moka's kick sent him into a tree once again he realized; 'I could have used the clone to move me instead of just minimizing the damage.'

"Seems you didn't have time for that log trick this time" Moka observed.

"Nope" Naruto said as he slowly tried to stand up, only for Moka to pin him to the tree, holding each of his hands apart with her own hands as she leaned towards his neck. "Hey, remember to ask." Naruto stated.

"Do farmers ask cows for permission to milk them?" Moka asked. "No they do not, so why should I ask for your permission to take some blood?"

"Hey, don't compare me to a cow." Naruto said, insulted.

"While the sentimental Moka might see you as more than your blood it does not mean that I am the same" Moka stated. "Until you manage to beat me I will never ask before taking blood." She then started sucking some of his blood.

Just as she finished sucking his blood his clone returned with the Rosario and she quickly took it and put it on.

* * *

><p>"So your other half can talk to you through the Rosario?" Naruto asked after Moka told him that a voice had warned her of Kurumu's targeting her the day before.<p>

"It's the only explanation that makes sense, except for me losing my mind, but it's strange, isn't it. Maybe the seal is weakening." Moka theorized. She then looked at him shyly "Hey, if it comes to the point where the seal doesn't work anymore… You would still like me right?"

"Off cause" Naruto stated, "I like both Moka's, though the other Moka's can be a little harder to deal with. Still, Moka is Moka, whether it is the outer or inner version."

"Thank you, Naruto" Moka said with a smile.

"No problem, Moka" Naruto replied, but then he noticed that Moka had started leaning towards his neck and he prepared to stop her.

"Good morning." I voice said from beside them and they turned to see Kurumu standing there, which made Naruto go into a defensive position, just in case.

"What do you want now?" Moka asked in a nervous voice.

Kurumu ignored her and turned to Naruto. "Naruto, I've baked some cookies. Won't you eat them with me?" She asked him.

"Umm. Why me?" Naruto asked with a confused expression.

"Remember when I said that I was searching for my life's one and only destined one?" Kurumu asked. "I've decided that it's Naruto. You protected me and even got beaten up because of it, so I've fallen for you".

"Um, the fact that I got beaten up was because of a deal I have with inner Moka, not because I protected you." Naruto said, but Kurumu and Moka were too busy staring at each other to listen.

The antics that followed made Naruto happy that it wasn't part of his mission to be a student that no one would notice, or he would have failed.

* * *

><p>AN:

Don't expect rapid updates of this story, since my main focus is on writing my other story, Airbending Ninja. This story will mostly progress when I hit a writers block or have some spare time for extra writing.


	2. Clubs and bullies

Disclamer: Don't own Naruto or Rosario + vampire

* * *

><p>Clubs and bullies.<p>

Over the next couple of weeks nothing special happened, so Naruto focused on his training. He had gotten Kurumu, under Moka's supervision, to help train him with fighting of genjutsu. He didn't know that even the weakest of the succubus's charms would at least be considered B-rank genjutsu, and the one Kurumu was actually using on him was actually A-rank, so he was slightly annoyed at his lack of progress in that regard.

He had looked through the different taijutsu scrolls, but instead of finding one to focus on he had just picked out the moves he liked from the different ones and incorporated them into his style. He hadn't fought with inner Moka in this period of time, knowing he needed to increase his abilities some more before he was ready.

Mikogami had provided a couple of exercises that he thought would help Naruto with his control, though he hadn't got him an actual instructor in this area. He had also gotten the gym teacher to focus on training his speed, but the exercises he had been given seemed inferior to his own, probably they were focused on helping the monsters who were naturally fast, not building up speed past normal limitations.

He had worked on creating a large rasengan, and was quite close to succeeding.

He had done many of the exercises for the different parts of the flying thunder god training, but was no closer to figuring out how to do all at once, which was what he really needed to complete it.

Outer Moka had reached the point where he no longer needed to remind her to ask if she could drink his blood, though she seemed to have trouble stopping when he told her to.

Kurumu had become a good friend in that time as well, especially with her help in training him. He had shared his secret with her to the same degree as he had with Moka, but she hadn't really cared as.

He had also started to keep an eye on one of the schools pranksters, because he knew that one of the reasons for pulling pranks was loneliness. He was still looking for good way to befriend her, because until then he couldn't get too involved.

* * *

><p>"Well then everyone." Shizuka said after the bell had rung "As I've said before; the purpose of this academy goal is to help monsters adapt to human society. In that connection you are all expected to participate in club activities from this day forward."<p>

'Club activities? What is that about again?' Naruto thought, having forgotten that part of the introduction course he had received. 'Oh well, something about joining in a group of some kind, I'll figure the rest out later'.

"we'll get a deeper understanding of humans by experiencing human activities through the use of clubs."Shizuka continued "to transform into humans perfectly, we have to have a clear understanding of humans".

"um professor" A boy in the front row said while standing up and putting up his hand.

"Yes" Shizuka said.

"But professor, wouldn't that give you an F in transforming then" The boy said while pointing at her tail that was sticking out of her skirt.

"Rawwr" was Shizuka reply as she scratched the boy's face.

'No pointing out the professors tail unless I want to fight her' Naruto thought to himself as he saw the boy's badly scratched face.

"Understand? Everyone will participate in club activities." Shizuka continued as if nothing happened. "Everyone please visit lots of clubs and decide which one you want to enter. Also be sure to visit the newspaper club that I am advisor for, ok?"

* * *

><p>Moka and Naruto were walking through the crowded hallway where different clubs where trying to recruit students into their club.<p>

"Man, there are a lot of clubs here" Naruto said to Moka.

"Yes, but which one should we join." Moka asked.

"While I would probably be most suited for a martial arts club, I don't think that is a club for you, and inner Moka isn't allowed to take part in school activities since she counts as your true form." Naruto said "So let's look around and see if we can find one that suits us both."

"Okay" Moka said with a smile.

Their trip through the different club 'stands' resulted in both the destruction of the photography club getting some of their cameras broken and members of the chemistry club getting covered in their own concoctions. Both incidents were because they got too pushy and therefore the other clubs learned not to do the same.

"If you aren't interested in any of those clubs then how about the swimming club" A voice asked from behind them and they turned to see a girl with green/blue hair. "I'm the swimming club captain Tamao Ichinose. Why don't we swim together?"

'Never gave swimming much thought.' Naruto thought before he turned to Moka and saw her looking uncomfortable 'Well, seems she isn't into swimming, so guess not this one either.'

"The swimming club is all female" Tamao continued her sales pitch, not giving him time to respond. "Therefore the ladies will end up paying lots of special attention to the boys who join our club"

'Why does that sound suspicious?' Naruto thought to himself. "I don't think a swimming club is for us" Naruto told Tamao and lead Moka away. When he came to a empty classroom he quickly pulled Moka in.

"What are you doing?" Moka asked, taken by surprise by his sudden action.

"I think I need to observe the swimming club, something about their sales pitch is suspicious." Naruto said. "Swimming isn't normally and female only sport or even overly female dominated, so why have they remained a female only club?"

"You're right. Something about that does seem weird." Moka agreed, "But I won't be of much help" She added sadly.

"Oh yeah, that reminds me, you seemed rather uncomfortable about the thought of swimming, which is why I said we weren't interested." Naruto said.

"It isn't swimming, but water in general." Moka said "Because of its purifying quality it weakens vampires, actually making lightning travel across our bodies."

"That sounds bad" Naruto said "I won't ask you to go with me then. I'll leave a clone with you just to keep any creeps away, or take of the Rosario so you can keep them away."

"You aren't going there alone, are you" Moka asked nervously "You haven't even managed to hit inner Moka yet, what will you do if you get into trouble".

"I know my abilities weren't that good last I faced inner Moka, but I have improved some since then." Naruto said "And even though I still not feel confident enough to fight Moka just to test my improvement, I still think I can handle a fight if needed. I can't take you with me there since you will be at risk of getting hurt even if my fears are ungrounded."

"Then I'll take you're clone to find Kurumu and send her to help." Moka stated. She may not like Kurumu all that much, but she knew that Kurumu would do anything to protect Naruto from harm. "I'll also stay nearby so that if there's trouble I can get my Rosario removed by your clone and come help you."

"Ok, but I'm going to go on ahead." Naruto stated as he moved towards the window. "I'll see you soon"

Naruto then jumped out the window into a tree and then jump from tree to tree until he reached one where he could observe the pool area from.

* * *

><p>While Naruto observed the pool Moka and Naruto's clone were looking for Kurumu. Soon they found her near the people of the cooking club, though she didn't look like she had joined it. When she saw them she quickly latched onto Naruto's clone.<p>

"Why don't we join the cooking club together, Naruto?" She asked him with a smile.

"This isn't the real Naruto" Moka quickly whispered to Kurumu. "The real one is observing the swimming club for suspicious activities. We were looking for you to tell you and ask you to join him there in case there is trouble".

"Sure, I'll go there right away" Kurumu stated and started pushing through the crowds to the nearest exit, Moka and Naruto's clone following behind her.

* * *

><p>Naruto watched as the people where just splashing around or practicing their swimming. 'Seems I might have just been paranoid' He thought to himself as he watched.<p>

"Stop it!" He suddenly heard one of the boys yell "Why are you suddenly coming after me like that."

Naruto watched as the girls, who now had become more fishlike, caught the boy and bit him causing him to become old in seconds. 'Or maybe I wasn't paranoid.' He thought. He then jumped from his tree and landed by the pool.

"Oh, so you came after all, Naruto" Tamao asked from the water as she swam towards him.

"Yeah, your advertisement seemed weird, so I thought I would observe just to be safe" Naruto said. He then put his hands in the ram sign. "Shadow clones" He yelled, creating 19 clones that jumped onto the water grapping different boys and throwing them out of the water (straight into the fence poles, knocking them out.) Though all the clones where caught before they could do more than that.

"I don't know how you did that, but it only worked because you took us by surprise" Tamao yelled.

She swam quickly towards him and jumped out of the water to attack him only to get slashed by Kurumu who just turned up. Kurumu then pulled up slightly to hover over the pool.

"Fish should stay in the water" Kurumu taunted Tamao.

Just then the area got covered in a powerful supernatural energy and a moment later Moka (in her true form) came into the area.

"This is a waste of time" She said, more to herself than anyone else. "Mermaids are such low level monsters; even Naruto shouldn't have to much trouble with them, as long as he doesn't jump into the water."

"Thanks for the vote of confidence; But Moka insisted that the clone took the Rosario of." Naruto yelled. "And did you have to kick the clone?" He added.

"It released me to fight these weaklings, be happy I don't have time to kick you right nooow" Moka began but was interrupted when a mermaid grabbed her leg and pulled her into the water.

"Who's weak now" the mermaid laughed "Now you are in our element, so you won't stand a chance."

Moka started rising from the water. "How dare you." She snarled "How dare you treat me like this"

"You're the one who called us weak, and now we will show you who's weak" The mermaid responded as almost all of the mermaids swam towards Moka. (Tamao was wounded and therefore wasn't taking part in the attack). "We will destroy you."

"Hmpf that coming from a low class fish that can't think of anything but food." Moka said in a condescending tone of voice "Don't make me laugh." She then jumped into the air.

The mermaids quickly followed, intent on hitting her in midair, however now that Moka was out of the water she made short work of them by kicking them as they came at her.

"Obviously a midair fight isn't a mermaid territory" Kurumu stated.

"To take the bait and be caught so simply… you have to be a fish" Moka said as she got ready to take out the last of the mermaids. "Know your place." She then kicked them hard into the water, knocking them out.

She then landed beside the pool and immediately went down on one knee, causing Naruto to hurry over to her (picking up a towel from a nearby chair along the way.

"Here's something to dry the water of with." Naruto told Moka as he handed her the towel.

"Thank you" Moka replied "Both for the towel and for not carelessly dragging sentimental Moka to the pool. Though I still ended up here it was by my own choice, not because you wanted me here."

"That's what friends are for" Naruto said with a smile "I just don't want to see does precious to me get hurt."

"That doesn't really mean anything to me." Moka stated. She then leaned in and bit him, sucking some of his blood. "That should hopefully lesson the recovery time after the dive, but I still need some sleep, so don't be surprised if I don't come to school tomorrow." Moka said while picking up the Rosario she had dropped when she arrived at the pool and then started walking to her dorm.

Naruto turned to Kurumu "Could you make sure that she gets to the dorm without any problems?" He asked her "I don't wanna get into trouble for observing the girls dorm just to make sure she gets there."

"I don't like it, but I'll do it for you" Kurumu stated, "What are you going to do"

"Make sure the boys are alright before I go fishing" He stated.

After Kurumu left he made a large amount of clones, some going to take the boys to the hospital while the rest fished up the mermaids and took them to a secluded clearing. Meanwhile he moved to the bus stop and waited for the busdriver (his way of getting a message to the headmaster) to arrive. He turned up barely 5 minutes later.

"So I take it something happened." The busdriver stated.

"Yeah the swimming club tried to eat their new members" Naruto stated "I've left the mermaids at the pickup clearing, you can do with them as you wish, though I do hope you keep them away from me and any club activity that involves water."

"I'll pass the word" The busdriver said simply as he went back inside his bus. "Which reminds me, I was asked to tell you that if you can't decide on a club then the newspaper club can be recommended, but it isn't a required activity for you."

'So the headmaster would like me to join the newspaper club, but it isn't part of the mission requirement, so I can do something else' Naruto thought (They couldn't mention the headmaster or the mission out loud, since they didn't want to give too much information away if there were any eavesdroppers.)

"Anyway, see you some other time." The busdriver stated before he drove off.

* * *

><p>Moka came to school two days later. At that point most of the clubs had stopped advertising, but they still had one more day to decide before the teacher had to step in and tell them to find one.<p>

"Hey Naruto" Moka said as she walked up to him. "It seems I overslept a little".

"Yeah, you slept a whole day away, though inner Moka expected as much" Naruto said.

"Did you join a club while I was away?" Moka asked nervously.

"I didn't want to enter one you didn't want to be in, but I did make a list of those I thought could be interesting." Naruto stated "I'm pretty sure that some of them aren't for you, so don't be afraid to tell me. I added all to give you the freedom of choice without my preconceptions getting in the way."

"Okay, just tell me the ones you've thought of" Moka stated.

"Okay, here goes" Naruto said "Martial arts club, sword fighting club, dodge ball club, body building club, newspaper club, running club, treasure hunter club, acrobatics club, cooking club" (Kurumu's suggestion) "biking club and hiking club" Naruto listed.

Moka immediately noticed that all but three of these where aimed at helping Naruto become a better fighter, and while she didn't mind, they weren't really her.

"Why did you list the treasure hunter club?" She asked, figuring that the newspaper club was because of their teacher while the cooking was most likely Kurumu's doing.

"Well they said that a treasure hunter needed to be good at detecting and disabling traps so that seemed like a neat skill to have" Naruto said, making Moka realize that only two of the clubs listed weren't meant for training.

"Martial arts, sword fighting, body building, treasure hunting, acrobatics, and hiking aren't really my thing" Moka admitted. "Dodge ball, while fun, isn't really an interesting long term activity. Running and biking sound fun, but it will only give you limited training and can be done in our free time instead. That leaves the newpaper club, which sounds like it could be fun, so why don't we do that." (Moka completely disregarded the cooking club because it was Kurumu's specialty).

"That sounds wonderfull" A voice sounded from behind them and they turned to see Shizuka standing there. "I'll but you down for the newspaper club then."

"I'll join to" Kurumu said as she came around a nearby corner.

* * *

><p>"So are you ready?" Naruto said to Moka as she came out of the dorms.<p>

"Of cause, and I'm really looking forward to club today." Moka replied, "Can I" She then said while looking at his neck.

"Only a small amount today, I need my full focus today." Naruto replied.

"Okay," Moka said and quickly leaned in a sucked a small amount of blood from him and then pulled back, "Thanks for the threat".

They then started walking to school when Kurumu turned up out of nowhere.

"Naruto, today's the day we start going to club together right." She says with a big smile before hugging his face into her breasts. "I'm just so glad that I can be in the same club as you!" She then exchanged a glare with Moka.

Naruto needed a few seconds to get his barring before he substituted with a piece of wood.

"I'm also glad to join a club with you." He said, sitting on a nearby branch, causing both girls to turn towards him. "Which is why I prefer not to be suffocated, no matter what it is that is suffocating me" He added, causing Kurumu to blush.

* * *

><p>"Well then everyone, thanks for joining my club!" Shizuka said enthusiastically. "So let's begin the club activities for the Yokai Academy Newspaper Club!"<p>

Naruto noticed that only he, Moka and Kurumu where there, which he thought was weird 'even if this club isn't that special, it should have some members from previous years'. Out loud he said. "Umm, are we the only club members, professor?"

At the question, Nekonome's 'ears' wiggled as she said. "Don't be silly!"

'So are the rest sick or something' Naruto managed to think just before a voice was heard from outside the classroom.

"Excuse me!" it said.

"See" Shizuka said as the door opened "here he comes, the only other member.

"Man, I'm sorry. Here I am late on the first day" The person said as he gave a dazzling smile while holding two bouquets of flowers. " Greetings! I'm the president of this newspaper club, Ginei Morioka. Pleased to meet ya!"

He quickly handed the two flowers to Moka and Kurumu both of whom were looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Oooh! Professor Nekonome told me all about you, what stunningly beautiful new club members we have!" He said as he gave them his most charming smile. "You can call me Gin. Ahh… red flowers are always suitable for such lovely ladies!"

Moka was confused as to why Gin was looking so keenly at her.

Then Shizuka decided to introduce Gin properly. "Gin is the only second year club member. Just ask Gin anything you don't know about this club, ok?"

"Heh, you can always count on me!" Gin added, still focusing his attention on Moka.

Naruto scowled at the club president. 'A shameless pretty boy flirt? I'd better keep an eye on him.' He thought in annoyance, but before he could do more he found Kurumu hugging his arm.

"Naruto, I'm not very good with this kind of flirty guy!" She whispered to him.

"Well, I must be going since I have a staff meeting." Shizuka said as she moved towards the door. "Take care of the rest of the club procedures, Gin!"

"Okay! Leave it to me!" Gin assured enthusiastically.

"Isn't it a little early in the process for you to leave" Naruto asked, confused.

"Sorry. See you later everyone! Make friends with your senior, ok!" Shizuka said before disappearing behind the door.

Once they were alone, Gin looked at them and rubbed his chin. "Hmm… well let's see," he began. "First, I'm gonna give you an explanation of just what type of club this is." He then took a deep breath before continuing "The goal of the newspaper club is to obviously publish the school newspaper. Most of your activities will be reporting on all kinds of things within or, if you can, out of the academy and putting them in the newspaper! We'll be put into dangerous situations from time to time for the sake of reporting!" He stopped for dramatic effect "I'll tell you right now, this ain't gonna be no easy ride! Once you've joined, you should prepare yourself!"

An odd silence then filled the air. It was like some unknown tension had been created by the people present in the room. Moka decided to say something since the silence bothered her. "He seems like… someone we can depend on, right?" Though under her breath she added; "More than I thought, anyway."

'Something is of about that guy' Naruto thought, not bothering to react to what Moka had said.

"Just messing with ya!" Gin said with a laugh "Let's have some fun without all the strict talk!" He then pulled out a poster and held it open so that the club members could see it. "This is our poster ad. Let's put it up on the back wall!"

Soon he had Naruto prepare the posters while Moka and Kurumu where putting them up.

"Gin! Is this high enough to stick the posters?" Moka asked as she and Kurumu were standing on top of chairs, trying to put the posters on the wall.

"No! Just a bit higher!" Gin replied.

"Huh?" Kurumu turned and gave a questioning look towards Gin since she was unsure of why the poster needed to be higher.

"What! Even higher?" Moka asked in an apprehensive tone.

"Yeah! Much, much higher!" Gin replied, a hint of a blush across his features.

Just then Naruto turned towards them and noticed that Gin was squinting down.

'If I'm estimating this correctly, then he's looking up their skirts, better get them down.' Naruto thought "Moka, Kurumu get down from there" He said loudly, causing both girls to jump down from the chair.

"What is it, Naruto?" Moka asked in concern.

"I can't be sure, since I didn't actually bend down to check, but from my estimate it would be easy to look up your skirts when you stand on that chair" Naruto stated, causing both girls to blush "Therefore I thought I should get you down before Gin or I got an unintentional show. Since he wants them up so high, I think that I am better suited for the task."

Naruto then took a poster and walk over to the wall, and then started walking up it.

"Hey, you shouldn't be using your abilities so freely while in school" Gin said, angry because Naruto took away his view.

"It's only for a quick task, and only the people in here can see me anyway, so it's all good." Naruto replied as he knelt near the ceiling. "Is this the right height" He then said, holding it slightly lower than Moka and Kurumu had.

"Yeah, it's fine" Gin said, not really looking.

"But isn't this lower then you wanted it when Moka and Kurumu where hanging it up." Naruto asked innocently. Moka and Kurumu noticed that it really was lower, and Kurumu immediately figured out that Gin had just wanted a peak.

"You pervert, you tried to look up out skirts, didn't you" She yelled as her nails extended.

"No no" Gin defended "Naruto's walking on walls must have messed with my height perception, that's all. It does need to get higher up Naruto."

Naruto smirked slightly, seeing that Kurumu wasn't paying Gin's weak defense, though Moka seemed inclined to give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Of cause, Gin" Naruto replied as he raised the poster some more, this time going slightly higher than were Moka and Kurumu had held it before. "Like this?"

Gin took a quick look at the two girls and estimated that it should be higher then what they should be able to reach. "Yeah, that's good" He then said.

Naruto then quickly secured the poster, and then leaned down to receive the next one that Moka was handing him.

* * *

><p>The rest of the day and during classes the next day nothing special happened. It wasn't until Naruto (Moka and Kurumu had both been called away) was walking down the hall towards the club room that something happened.<p>

"Yo Naruto! Today's club activities will be held outside! Why don't you come with me?" Gin asked, raising suspicion from Naruto.

'Something seems of about this. Better get myself a safety, though a discreet one.' Naruto thought before saying; "Okay, but I need a quick visit to the men's room first" He then went to the toilet and made a quick shadow clone to follow him discretely encase something happens. He then quickly went about his business and rejoined Gin who was waiting outside.

"Let's go," Naruto stated.

Gin had led him into some sort of alleyway. The alleyway was at the back of a building, away from the busy flow of people. "Don't you worry... everybody'll be coming soon!" Gin assured him. "By the way, just to clear up any misunderstandings you might have on what happened yesterday. I wasn't trying to peak or anything, my legs were just getting tired. I already explained why I misjudged the height."

"Whatever you say" Naruto stated not really believing him.

"We're here!" Gin said as he stopped walking. "This is the place Naruto!"

Naruto looked around, "Why are we in an alley?"

He pointed at a little window on the wall, "Look over there! There's a little window up there. Why doncha take a peek inside?"

While Naruto observed the window from the ground, trying to buy time, his clone (Henged into the female version of him) jumped onto a nearby roof to look into the window from above. The moment it saw that the window lead to the girls changing room it immediately dispelled itself to warn Naruto.

Naruto had taken two slow steps towards the window when the information hit him. "I don't understand why you want me to look through that window up there, Gin" He exclaimed loudly. He was loud enough that the girls in the changing room could hear him, causing one of the girls to look out the window where she saw Naruto pointing at the window while looking at Gin. Gin saw the girl and quickly left. "Damn he's fast" Naruto exclaimed.

"Hey what are you doing out there" The girl asked, making sure that only her head was visable.

"Gin, who just left, was trying to make me look through the window, though he didn't tell what was on the other side" Naruto stated, "seemed weird, so I tried asking him why, but it caused him to leave for some reason. Since you're in the window maybe you can tell me what he wanted me to see in there?"

"This is a girls changing room, so you better stay away." The girl yelled at him, not sure whether he had done anything to deserve her scorn.

"Sure, then I'll be off to find Gin and find out what this was about." Naruto said calmly. "see ya" He then started to walk off.

"What proof do you have that it wasn't just a bad attempt at an excuse for being here" A girl asked. Naruto turned was surprised to see Tamao standing there with a bunch of other girls that had hurriedly dressed and gone outside when the mess with Gin started "Maybe someone just saw you and you wanted an excuse, you perv."

"Can't come up with any proof, since Gin would just lie." Naruto admitted, then seeing the promise of pain in the girls eyes he started to get nervous, "Hey, you aren't going to attack me based on groundless accusations, are you?" Seeing some of them take out baseball bats he decided that he wasn't going to stick around and quickly ran away.

* * *

><p>Naruto spend the rest of the afternoon getting chased while Gin and Tamao both spread the rumor about him being a peeper. When Moka heard she decided to go to the school roof to think a little before confronting Naruto about it. Naruto meanwhile was on a nearby roof, keeping an eye on her, though not approaching because he didn't want to intrude.<p>

"Oh! So this is where you've been Moka?" A voice came from behind Moka. She turned around to face Gin, who was waving and smiling at her. "It's night already. Look, it's a beautiful full moon tonight." Gin said as he looked up at the moon, a mysterious grin spreading across his face.

"Gin" Moka said, sounding unsure of what to say.

"Are you waiting for that guy Moka-san?" Gin asked. "Naruto isn't a very nice guy for keeping a lovely lady such as yourself waiting."

"N-No, I'm here gathering my thoughts before I find and talk to him about what happened today by the changing room." Moka replied nervously.

"He was caught peeping, what is there to talk about?" Gin stated "He's the King of pathetic, if you ask me. A guy like that shouldn't take advantage of a girl's trust... just forget him!"

"Umm…" Moka still sounding unsure of what to say.

"Tonight… I'll console you." Gin said as he put his arm around her.

"Kya! No let go!" Moka screamed as she tried squirm out of Gin's embrace. "What are you doing!"

Any reply that Gin would have come up with was cut short by a kick to the side of his face, courtesy of Naruto.

"I could live with the whole framing me and spreading rumors thing" Naruto said as he looked at Gin while standing besides Moka, "But I won't let you molest Moka, you pervert."

"What? I was just holding her tenderly?" Gin stated as he got up.

"No! You felt me up!" Moka cried, feeling violated.

"Haha, well, it is a full moon isn't it? On nights with a full moon, I'm overcome with a feeling of power and suddenly lose all control!" He said as he pointed to the moon. Then he shifted his attention back to Moka and Naruto. "Now I have to take care of you first Naruto. You shouldn't have gotten in the way of my love." He shouted as he began changing.

The air around Gin flared and spiralled around him. his hand turn into claws, his body become more bulky as fur began to cover his body.

**"Then I'll make Akashya Moka my woman by!**" Gin howled as he stood up straight.

"As if I'll let you hurt Moka" Naruto stated and put his hands in the ram sign "Multi shadow clones" He said and the roof was covered in Narutos.

A second later a huge chunk of them dispelled and in the center of where they were Gin stood. "While they look impressive, they are slow and fragile." He laughed.

'What the hell, I didn't even see him move' Naruto thought, 'How am I suppose to counter his movement if I can't see them. Definitely need help' he then reached to the side and grabbed Moka's Rosario and releasing inner Moka.

"So this is Moka-san's true form! Hahaha! Awesome! EVEN after transforming, you are still beautiful Akashiya Moka! Gin stated when he saw Mokas true form "I couldn't care less that you are a vampire! I will definitely defeat you and make you my woman!"

He lunged running true clones like they weren't even there, at least until he ran directly into a rasengan that one of the clones where holding. The rasengan sent him violently backwards, however he managed to stay on his feet. He was about to move forward again when Moka appeared in front of him and tried to launch a kick only for her to miss as Gin disappeared.

Gin reappeared on top of the entrance to the roof.

"What are you fighting way over there for? If a vampire's power is strength, then a werewolf's power is speed! And the strength of the moonlight also strengthens my speed! Tonight, the full moon is shining as bright as ever! On the night of the full moon a werewolf is invincible!" Gin yelled. "That weird ball might have taken me by surprise, but it won't happen again"

He then began moving all over, dispelling Naruto's clones (Naruto had managed some substitutions to avoid being hit.) and generally showing of his speed.

Naruto created clones once more, intent on buying some more time, and hoping to somehow manage to see a pattern in Gins attack.

"Give it up! As long as the full moon is out, it will be my victory! I'll crush you both." Gin yelled in response to the clones.

While Gin was focusing on the clones Naruto looked up and saw some clouds getting closer to the moon.

"Moka, be ready to grab him when he slows down" He quickly whispered to Moka.

Meanwhile his ၰes where getting better at predicting Gin's movement, though they where to slow to actually avoid him. Suddenly he started slowing enough for a couple of clones to grab his legs halting him as Moka shot forward and grabbed Gin's paw locking him in place.

"What? I was stopped? Could it be?"

"The clones weren't meant to defeat you, merely see if I could figure your movement, though after you comment about the full moon they also became a decoy! They bought enough time for the clouds to cover the moon" Naruto pointed out the sight behind them. The moon was now hidden by clouds.

A low menacing growl erupted from Moka's throat as she glared at the werewolf.

"Wait! Don't be so hasty!" Gin stated "I can still beat you, with or without the moonlight! I'll show you what the natural energy of a monster is! Just be a good girl and become my woman, Moka!"

A brutal right kick connected with Gin's skull, sending him crashing into the gate and tumbling over side.

"Weakling...!" Moka stated "Did you really think someone like yourself was fit to be with me? Know your place!"

Kurumu, who had been hiding on a nearby roof, arrived after Gin was beaten.

"Good to see you defeated him" She said as she landed "I was trying to find a good time to surprise attack, but I just couldn't follow his movements"

Moka looked at her suspiciously, "While that was a good idea, it doesn't explain why you where here in the first place"

"Well, I saw Gin try and set Naruto up earlier, along with Gin and Tamao spreading the rumors, so I decided to keep an eye on him just in case he tried something" Kurumu said "Had I know he was a werewolf I would have gotten you or Naruto to help".

"Would probably have been a good idea to tell outer Moka about it, since she was a little distraught by the rumor, though she did come to the conclusion that they were untrue." Moka said "Anyway, let's have a fight, Naruto, I want to see your progress."

"Fair enough, though let's go to the forest, since I don't think the building will last a fight between us" Naruto replied.

* * *

><p>Soon after that they arrived in a clearing in the forest. Kurumu landed in a nearby three to observe and to make sure Moka didn't go too far.<p>

"I really hope you've improved since last time" Moka stated.

"Only one way to find out" Naruto stated as he got into fighting position.

Moka suddenly shot forward towards him, however because he had been getting used to following Gin's movements he had an easy time seeing Moka's. He quickly substituted with a log, so that Moka didn't do any damage to him. The log, however, got smashed to pieces

"Your reaction is quicker, last time I managed to hit you" Moka stated as she turned to where Naruto was.

"To be fair, last time I wasn't prepared for the fight to start immediately, though I couldn't really read your movements that well anyway" Naruto said, then put up his arms to block Moka's next kick, though it still sent him backwards quite a bit.

"Good block, though you should know that avoiding my kick would have been the smart thing to .." She stopped talking when a clone burst from the earth below her, nearly succeeding in giving her an uppercut, but she managed to avoid it and kicked the clone away.

"Yeah, but then I couldn't be sure of your position, though had you decided to follow me rather the boast the trap wouldn't have been sprung at all." Naruto stated.

"Not bad" Was all Moka said before attacking again. Naruto stated dodging as best he could as Moka aimed kick after kick at him. Suddenly Moka did a leg sweep, forcing Naruto into the air. "Got you" She said and was about to kick him when Naruto made a clone that quickly swung him forward and to the side, causing him to land slightly behind Moka.

He quickly turned while Moka's leg hit the clone and cut her back lightly with a kunai, though Moka turned and sent him hard into a three in response, knocking him out.

* * *

><p>He woke up a bout a minute later seeing outer Moka and Kurumu standing over him, and a sore neck that told him that inner Moka had taken her price for winning.<p>

"Good fight, Naruto" Kurumu stated when she saw that he was awake.

"Yeah, Inner said it was a decent fight, and from her that is a compliment" Moka added. "She also said that since you managed to cut her she will start training both you and me, and by extension herself, as per your agreement."

"That's great" Naruto yelled as he sat up and punched the air with his hand.

"I guess" Kurumu said, though slightly sad.

"You'll join the training too, right Kurumu" Naruto asked "While you're strong, you might benefit from the training".

"Sure, if you don't mind" Kurumu said, a lot happier now that there was a chance that she wouldn't be shut out.

"Off course you can join too. We're friends, right?" Moka stated. While Moka might want to keep the training between her and Naruto, she knew that she would only make Naruto angry at her if she tried to shut Kurumu out.

"Okay so we will start training together from now on." Naruto said with a smile. "Now let's write an article about what happened today."

* * *

><p>Another two weeks went by without any incidents, So Naruto, Moka and Kurumu all focused on training.<p>

Naruto still couldn't break out of Kurumu's 'genjutsu' though he was starting to get a feel for it. Neither Kurumu Nor Moka could really train in breaking it.

Outer Moka, guided through inner Moka by means of the Rosario, had started training all three of them, pointing out flaws in their fighting stiles and making suggestions on how to improve themselves. Through this Naruto's fighting capabilities had started to increase.

His chakra control still sucked, and the exercises didn't seem to help that much.

He had managed to get Gin to help him with his speed, pretty much the same way he had gotten Jiraiya to train him for the chunin exam. Gin training method relied mostly on fighting him, though he did give some exercises that helped Naruto a lot more than those from the gym teacher.

He had managed to complete large rasengan, though he was still working on perfecting it because it took him two minutes to create it with made it hard to use in combat. He hadn't found any safe way to attempt the elemental rasengan so he hadn't started on it yet.

He had perfected the individual exercises for the flying thunder god training, though he hadn't figured out how to do them together. He had ended up in the infirmary a couple of times because he crashed into three's at high speed when he attempted to do it.

He still hadn't found a way to approach the prankster, but hoped he would get a chance soon, since he didn't want her to feel alone.

Along with all this he also prepared for semester tests so that he could do as well as possible.

* * *

><p>Finally the day where the first semester test results were posted arrived. All two hundred and fifty six members of the freshman class were ranked.<p>

Naruto sighed and rubbed the back of his head. "Oh man... and I prepared so much for this test". He was ranked #127th in the exams.

Moka though, was ranked #13th. She looked reassuringly at him. "Don't worry Naruto-kun, it's not that bad." Moka said as she tried to cheer him up. "Though the way you talked of your shadow clone study method I did expect you to do better." She added.

"Turns out that while I learn what they learn, they learn with the same speed as I do." Naruto said sadly "They just weren't that focused, since I, and they by extension, am more of a learn by doing kind of person."

"Oh, that explains it, though if you want I can help you study" Moka offered.

"I'll consider it" Naruto stated.

Meanwhile, a few meters away, a young girl with short brown black hair and purple eyes had been watching the exchange. She wore a different type of uniform than most of her classmates, except for the same yellow pleated checkered skirt worn by some of the other female students. Her normal school attire was a brown cape, a pink top, a yellow bow to keep everything together, and a light brown witch's hat. She also wore brown shoes and pale yellow knee socks.

"Congratulations, Yukari-san! It looks like you're number #1 again!" A voice came from behind her. Naruto's clone, which had been keeping an eye on her, quickly dispelled. "Just as I'd expect from the girl genius. Even though you're just eleven, it seems you didn't get to skip ahead to high school for nothing." She turned and slightly flinched as she recognized the person. "But listen up... please don't get all high and mighty, because in my eyes, you are nothing more but an immature brat."

"Class representative?" Yukari questioned.

"And what's the big idea with this outfit? It completely defies the school rulll!" he said as tried to shove her, only for his hand to get grabbed rather roughly.

"What type of class representative call one of the smartest students in his class a brat and then starts shoving her" Naruto asked from beside him as he held the arm. "I do know that she has a prank tendency, but you seem to mostly be jealous of her brains rather than annoyed by her pranks."

"Don't get yourself involved in things that don't concern you" The class rep said annoy as he tried to withdraw his arm.

"I don't like bullies, and I have made it my mission to stop bullying whenever I can, therefore it is my concern" Naruto stated as Moka and Kurumu joined him. "Now I advise you to back off". He then let go of the class rep, causing him to stumble backwards slightly.

''We won't forget this,'' the class representative said as he regained his footing and started turning. "let's go guys."

After they left Naruto lead the girls to a patio tables outside the cafeteria.

"You really saved me! Thank you! My name is Yukari Sendo!" Yukari exclaimed after they sat down.

"I heard that even though you're in our grade you're only twelve? And ranked first? You're really smart aren't you Yukari-chan!" Moka complimented.

"And I like the outfit" Naruto added, "It's kinda cool, though it lacks orange."

Yukari blushed and started waving her hands around emphatically trying to dismiss the praise, "No well... cool is such...I mean I'm not...I'm just..." She took a breath and then continued. "Still I 'm not as strong as you guys...and Moka-san is the one who's pretty and sweet. In fact..." Yukari leaped at Moka, glomping the pink haired girl. "I WUVV YOU MOKA-SAN!"

'Wow, that was direct' Naruto thought, 'Though it isn't too dissimilar to my affection for Sakura back in the academy.'

"Every time I saw you from across the hall I fell in love with you a bit more. Then after you sjoined my savior in protecting me, my heart made its mind up! So please will you go out with me? Is that so bad, dating someone like me?" pleaded Yukari as she tugged on Moka's jacket.

'It isn't so much the type of person she is that will give Moka a problem.' Naruto thought. 'The whole being a girl is probably what will give the problem, since I'm not convinced that Moka swings that way'

"Eh...as friends?" Moka proposed, obviously not wanting to hurt Yukari

"Yeah! I'm so happy!" shrieked Yukari as she hugged Moka tightly. The excitable girl immediately dragged Moka out into the hallway, still clinging to her closely with Naruto following behind watching them with amusement.

The amusement disappeared, however, when he saw Yukari start groping Moka's breast. He quickly stepped forward and grabbed both her hands a pulling her away.

"Hey stop that, you brute." Yukari yelled.

"You shouldn't just randomly grope people" Naruto stated before he embraced her from behind, still holding on to her hands "I know you are just clinging to the person you have decided to give your affection, but you are rushing it" Naruto then whispered in her ear.

"What would you know" Yukari stated as she broke away from Naruto and pulled out her wand "You're mostly just a muscle man, even if you managed to get an average score on the test. I love Moka and will protect her from people like you"

Yukari then pulled out her wand and swung it, causing a nearby locker to open and a bunch of brooms flew out to attack Naruto only for him to vanish in a puff of smoke. Yukari stared at the scene confused and the brooms fell to the floor when she stopped concentrating on them.

"That was close" Naruto stated from behind Yukari. "If I hadn't known a little about your abilities already that attack would have succeeded."

"How would you know about my abilities?" Yukari asked suspiciously.

"The moment I heard of a prankster in the school I decided to keep an eye on her, just in case someone tried something like the class rep just tried, though I didn't have an opportunity to intercept it before today." Naruto admitted.

"You've been spying on me, you perv." Yukari stated loudly.

"While I can't deny keeping an eye on you, I kept away whenever you were places like the changing room or the toilet, so nothing pervy about it" Naruto stated "I was just guarding a fellow prankster."

"Don't compare me to you" Yukari yelled before running away from him.

* * *

><p>Naruto meet up with Kurumu in the club room later, still waiting for Moka to arrive.<p>

"So you've meet Yukari Sendo" Kurumu said "I've heard rumours about that girl! Even though she's called a girl genius or whatever, it still sounds like she's a selfish little kid! I've heard she's always playing pranks and hated by her class."

"You might have the order wrong" Naruto said.

"What order?" Kurumu asked confused.

"You said she's always playing pranks and is hated by her class" Naruto said "However it might be that she was hated by her class from the beginning, or maybe just ignored, and therefore started to prank to get attention."

"Might make sense, with her being a witch and all" Kurumu said thoughtfully.

"Why does her being a witch give her trouble?" Naruto asked, confused.

"Well, it's hard to tell if witches are yokai or humans right? Long ago witches were the boundary beings who connected the supernatural world and human worlds before everything was closed off." Kurumu explained "Now they are considered half-breeds and their races are discriminated against. On top of that they are hated in the human world too, there used to be things called witch hunts where humans killed a lot of witches back in the middle ages."

"Well, that explains it then." Naruto said "Though her skipping ahead probably ha…" He suddenly stopped talking when his hand met his face sending him backwards of his chair.

When he got back up his hands started reaching for Kurumu's breasts. 'No, I will not let this control me' He though, however his hands steadily moved closer.

Suddenly he became surrounded by a red aura, scaring both Kurumu, Moka (who had just entered the room) and Yukari (who lost control of Naruto.)

"I won't be forced to do something like that." Naruto shouted "If I do that it will be because I want to" He then kicked a nearby table through the wall right next to where Yukari was sitting.

She quickly got up and ran away just as Naruto regained control of himself.

"Shit, that was worse than last time" Naruto stated "At least I control my anger enough to avoid hitting her, though I should go after her and make sure she's alright."

He then ran off, quickly followed by Moka and Kurumu.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile his clone was already following Yukari and saw when she ran into the class rep and his two goons. ''Oww, stupid! Watch where you're going!'' she said rubbing her eye.<p>

''You're the one who bumped into me, Yukari-_san.'' _The class rep said hatefully causing Yukari to look up. ''How rude, you're a damn shame to the academy.''

_''Class Representative.'' _The hatred and contempt in her voice was easily identifiable.

"You and that blond punk disgrace me in front all those students earlier! You even brought into doubt my position as class representative!" The class rep hissed "I'll never forgive you for that. I've been waiting to get you alone.'' The he stuck out his reptilian tongue.

He then grabbed her and started pulling her into the nearby threes and threw her against one. However something appeared between her and the three, cushioning the fall, though it dissolved into smoke before they saw what it was.

"What the …" One of the goons exclaimed. They then transformed into lizard menand started looking around.

"Whatever it was seems to be gone now" The class rep stated. "Now what should we do with her?" he questioned while turning back to his friends.

"Yo! Why don't we eat her! Now that this thick fog has rolled in no one will notice!" The other goon suggested.

"Excellent choice!" he then turned back to their prey as he sensed her movement. "Trying to flee! There is no escape!"

"This is your end witch!" he leaned down to bite her head off only to receive a kick to his jaw.

"I can't allow you to hurt her" Naruto said as he stood up straight. "She might not like me much, but I do understand her loneliness. I want to do for her what one of my teachers did for me; protect her with everything I have and be her friend. No matter who or what she is".

This caused tears to come to Yukari's eyes. Though she still didn't understand what had happened in the classroom, she did understand that Naruto now wanted to protect her.

"By the way" Naruto said, half-turning to Yukari. "Sorry about the desk, I just don't like being control so my anger got the better of me, though I did manage to avoid hitting you with it."

"Okay" Yukari said, still not completely sure what was going on. Then she noticed the weird glowing ball that Naruto help in his hand (held at an angle so that the lizard men couldn't see it).

"How dare you ignore us" The class rep yelled and jumped at Naruto.

Naruto just spun towards him jamming the Rasengan into his face catapulting him to the side into another clone who stood with a large rasengan in his hand. As his to friends were about to get involved they were stopped by Moka and Kurumu. While Moka's strength wasn't anywhere near her unsealed forms, it was enough to force him backwards, though he only laughed at it.

"Should I unseal your other half, or just take care of him myself?" Naruto asked Moka, expecting Innner Moka to make the decision.

"Watch me fight as I am now, and step in if something goes wrong" Moka stated "Inner expects me to learn to defend myself, so this is a good opportunity."

"Okay, I'll tie up the class rep while you and Kurumu take care of this then." Naruto said calmly.

He then walked over and quickly tied up the class rep, though by the time he was done Kurumu had already finished of the lizard man she had been fighting.

Meanwhile Yukari had decide to support Moka, dumping different thing on the lizards head whenever it seemed to be getting the upper hand. Moka returned the favor by kicking the lizard man whenever it tried to go after Yukari.

"Don't think they will beat him, as much as tire him out" Naruto said as he tied up the next lizard.

"Maybe, but they are definitely winning, which is what's important, right?" Kurumu asked.

"Off course, though if it takes much longer I'll step in and end it." Naruto said as he straightened up.

Just then Moka managed to kick the lizard man's jaw at the same time as one of Yukari's basins hit him from above, effectively sandwiching his face between the two and knocking him out.

"Either that was extremely lucky or great teamwork" Naruto stated simply.

"Think it was luck" Kurumu said, "At least their faces look like they were surprised by it two".

"Yeah" Naruto agreed as he saw the shocked looks on Moka's and Yukari's faces. "Better collect the last of these bullies and then I'll turn them in. Though I hope they are kept away longer then Tamao."

They then went over to Moka and Yukari only for Naruto to get tackle by Yukari.

"Did you really mean what you said" Yukari asked.

"I always mean what I say" Naruto stated "I know how bad loneliness can be, so from now on you don't need to be alone anymore. I'll always be there if you need me. That's a promise" As he said the last part he gave her a thumbs up.

This caused Yukari cry into his shirt as she clung to him.

* * *

><p>"Hope you'll keep these locked up a little longer then the last ones I gave you." Naruto stated as he meet with the bus driver. "They were about to kill and eat a student. The fact that one of them is class representative makes it even worse."<p>

"I don't know what will happen to the two others, but the class rep will likely be expelled for misuse of his position if the others point to him being the one who instigated it" The bus driver stated. "If not then we will see what happens, though they will be kept under observation. Tamao is under observation as well, though the spreading of rumors isn't something that her guards felt they should stop".

"Oh, okay, I guess" Naruto replied.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later Moka and Kurumu were walking down the hallway with each carrying a box of supplies for the newspaper club.<p>

"Yukari really has changed into a good girl, hasn't she Kurumu?" Moka commented. "I heard she apologized in front of her whole class for playing pranks on them all the time."

"It sounds like everyone's mood has become a bit more thoughtful. And bit by bit, she's becoming more sociable," Kurumu added. "The help she has been with Naruto's training is also proof of this, I guess."

After Naruto had told Yukari his secret and she joined in on the training she had found out that some of the exercises and meditative methods that witches and wizards used to master their magic could also help Naruto with his chakra control. It did need some adaptation to Naruto's personality and to chakra in general, but it still helped him increase his control. He was still not anywhere near perfect control, though.

She also had a different type of exercise that was used to keep one spell active while still being able to talk and move. Basically you split you consciousness, though only one part would have complicated thought patterns. He thought that if he could master this technique he might use it for the push and pull effect of the flying thunder god technique so he only needed to focus on avoiding obstacles. The only problem was that he had yet to even understand the basic principle of it, even with Yukari during her best to simplify it.

"That's great! I'm so proud of Naruto! He's really helped Yukari in growing up!" Moka stated with a proud smile.

When they entered the club room, the two girls were surprised to see a cheerful Yukari suddenly jump onto Naruto.

"Naruto, I wuvv you" She yelled as she hugged him tightly.

"Yukari!" The two girls exclaimed in shock.

After they had got Yukari to let go of Naruto she said; "Oh! Good afternoon! Now that you're here, it's time to break the news! I was just admitted into the Newspaper Club today! So please help me with everything, okay!" she said with an ecstatic smile on her face, while the rest had looks of shock. Yukari then put her hands on her cheeks and started to sway a bit. "Yup, the reason I joined is because... I love Moka... and then I fell in love with Naruto too..."

Naruto was speechless and one of his eyebrows twitched uncontrollably.

While Moka, sweat dropped.

"So... let's all be lovey dovey together!" Yukari cried as she attempted to latch on to either Moka or Naruto.

"Kyaa! Wait, Yukari..." Moka shrieked as she ran around the room, trying to avoid the little girl.

Naruto meanwhile, just substituted with a chair near a wall and then quickly ran up said wall and out of Yukari's reach.

* * *

><p>Power levels:<p>

I think that over 2/3 of the reviews I received for the first chapter dealt with power level, most stating that I overpowered the monsters or underpowered Naruto. The following are my counter arguments:

Timeline:

A few missed the point that this fic takes place during the training trip, only the ages of the characters are changed slightly to fit the plotline. This means that Naruto is still relatively weak compared to post-timeskip Naruto, which is who most people use in Rosario crossovers.

Naruto losing to Saizou:

Naruto didn't actually lose, he set Moka loose by accident, and she then hijacked his fight. Naruto didn't use Kyubi at all in that fight which shows that he hadn't reached the end of his rope.

Saizou:

People state that he is super weak and Naruto should be able to defeat him easily, However since the only people we see him attack are: "sealed Moka and human Tsukune (very weak)" and "unsealed Moka and vampiric goul Tsukune (Super strong)" the basis for estimating his real power level is hard. This is further skewed by the fact that the vampires and Saizou rely on much the same skillset (with the vampires being better at everything), meaning that he doesn't even have a tactical advantage like Gin, the mermaids or the mad-slug had against Moka, making him seem weaker when compared to them.

Monster vs. Ninja:

a lot of people either think that Ninja's powerlevel = monsters powerlevel or that the monster have only a slight advantage over ninja, and state this as fact. However, unless there is a collaboration manga out there where the authors of the two series have sat together and shown a fight between characters of the two series, there is no way of knowing how they truly compare, making the assessment purely subjective. This means that saying "Naruto is stronger/faster then that monster" isn't necessarily correct, and I have decided to give monsters a bigger advantage then they have in most other crossovers of this kind. Whether this is right or wrong is subjective.

End of powerlevel argumentation.

Moka not detecting Naruto's power level or Kyubi:

In nature Naruto's power is different than what Moka is used to dealing with so she is more likely to dismiss it. The Kyubi is mostly hidden by the seal, which blocks it even from Moka's keen senses.

Training by Moka:

Some people think that Moka training Naruto should be beneath him because they feel her skills are lacking.

I think that Moka has to have some skills to be able to identify weakpoints the way she does, since no matter her strength, to OHKO someone requires hitting the right spot as well. Some of her skills are also shown in her fight against her older sister in the ice village. Also vampire's are described as Natural fighters, which for me implies an ability to see the flaws in others attacks (to one degree or another), which is a good ability for a trainer to have.

Other arguments against Moka is the fact that she only uses her legs, however for all we know she might have similar reasons for doing this as Sanji does in One Piece. It doesn't mean she lacks skills, only that she doesn't want to use her hands for fighting.


	3. Problems with art and pictures

A/N: The school year has been shifted so Naruto's birthday fits with the timeline.

Second A/N: This is likely the last chapter to be posted on this site, see AN at the bottom for details.

* * *

><p>Three more days went by.<p>

Now Naruto's birthday was approaching and he was thinking about what he should do for that day. He wished he could visit with his friends back home, but decided that his friends from the school be fun as well. He off course needed to ask all his friends to join him for the day, though he wanted each invite to be personal.

Currently he was sitting in his usual spot beside one of the classroom windows. He was impatiently tapping his finger on his desk, wanting homeroom to end so that he could get on with his day. Nearby Moka was reading a book on art. A few minutes later, the bell went off signalling the end of homeroom which meant it was time for club activities. As Naruto was thinking this he noticed that Gin had entered the room and was sneaking towards him. Suddenly Gin jump forward and tried to whack Naruto with a rolled up paper, but only nicking his shoulder.

"You're getting faster" He complimented before continuing forward to Moka.

"Oh Moka, what's this? You painting a picture or something?" Gin asked "That books an art textbook, ain't it?"

"N… no it isn't, this is…" Moka began but Gin ignored her.

"Heh, you're looking hot as ever today Moka," Gin complimented her with a bright, shiny smile before he added in smoothly. "I really love ya baby! Won't you go out with me, Moka?"

This just caused Moka to run away. As he started chasing her his true form started showing showing.

"Naruto!" a familiar voice called out from the hallway as the classroom door slid open. ''Yeah another day of being in the club with you Naruto...I love you...'' Kurumu said as she clutched onto him..

The next thing Naruto knew, Gin was hit with a desk and Kurumu a dust pan.

''No one is putting their hands on my lovers…I'll protect them with my magic,'' Yukari said in a childish like manner.

''Whose she?''

''Oh she's the new member of the club Gin. She's a girl genius.'' Moka explained.

* * *

><p>"Later Naruto!" Moka waved to Naruto. "See you tomorrow."<p>

"Huh? Aren't we going home together, Moka?'' he asked curiously, normally they would walk home together. He wanted to use this opportunity to ask her to celebrate his birthday with him, wanting to invite people in the order he befriended them.

She held up a book, the title read 'Art File'. "Sorry... but I have to go somewhere now..."

He recognized the book. "Hey! Isn't that the art book you were reading before?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah, the thing is, I got asked by the art teacher to be a model for a picture! So I can't go home with you for a week," she explained

He let out a sigh of disappointment. "Oh..." 'Somehow I know this is connected with her asking me not to have my clones watch over her' He thought in his head.

"Don't worry, I'll still be working hard for the club!" she responded trying to cheer him up.

Naruto smiled. "Okay," But then his face fell "But you're going to miss out on training too"

"I'll have to make up for that next week, or something like that" Moka stated "I should probably get going, but first… would you let me suck you blood."

"Um" Naruto said, thinking it over.

"This will be goodbye for today...I'll be lonely." she asked with a shy pout.

He simply couldn't resist her cute face. "Sure," he said as he exposed his neck to her. "Go ahead."

Moka then leaned in and started sucking his blood. This was one of the few times where he let her drink her fill.

* * *

><p>"Everyone gather round I've got some important news," declared Gin with a serious tone from his podium at the front of the room. They all sat in silence. No one knew what made Gin so serious today. But they looked on as he wrote on the board: 'Disappearance.' "During the month, we've had a 'missing girls' problem."<p>

"Missing girls?" the rest of the club questioned.

"Exactly! Several female students have vanished one after the other without a trace. Seven in just one month! It's not unusual for people to go missing here, but these numbers don't add up..." he said and the gestured towards the papers laid on their tables. Gin's tone suddenly became lighter as he hoisted up the paper that was on his own desk "I've collected some basic information on these girls," he then slammed the paper on the desk, startling everyone. "We're going to find out the facts on this incident." Still in his serious character, Gin continued speaking. "As you can see from these pictures, the girls who've disappeared are pretty hot! If someone's holding them hostage, I wanna save 'em somehow."

Naruto sweat dropped. So that was Gin's attention? No wonder he seemed so... serious... if that's the right word for it.

After making a quick plan they split up, either to gather information (Gin), model (Moka) or train (the rest)

* * *

><p>Naruto had once again tried to get the flying thunder god technique to work, but had only succeeded in crashing into a tree without either him or the tree receiving any grave damage, and though it could be considered an improvement, it wasn't anywhere near his goal.<p>

Now he was sitting at the root of the tree trying to regain his baring, when he heard voices.

"Oh, Professor, Sorry to keep you waiting" he heard Moka said, causing him to look past the tree and see Moka and a woman he didn't really know standing across from each other. 'Must be the art teacher.' He thought to himself.

"Oh! You really did show up for me! Thank you." The art teacher smiled at her student. "I'm really glad Moka-san. When I see someone as beautiful as you, I just want to have you in my art collection. Your beauty truly is high art"

"I'm really looking forward to working with you for the next week, professor" Moka stated with a bow.

"Oh, me too." The teacher responded.

"I know I shouldn't spy on Moka, but something about that the teacher makes me think of Orochimaru" Naruto thought as he followed them to a classroom.

"Well, in art class today, you'll be painting pictures continuing with last week's theme of 'what's important to you!'" The teacher spoke to the classroom, which seemed to be enraptured by her words. "And just what is important to you is the art in each and every one of your hearts. Feel free to paint whatever you want."

'Why is it that she makes me think of Orochimaru?' Naruto kept thinking as she observed her, 'Her stature isn't anything like him. She doesn't seem to have any obsession with learning everything there is to know.' Then he looked at her eyes 'It's her eyes, they have the same gleam that Orochimaru had when he looked at Sasuke in the forest. She wants to possess Moka somehow, though maybe it isn't in a bad way'.

"I'm skipping gym class to have fun with you, professor!" A girl suddenly quipped as the stuck her head in a window with a smile on her face.

'Probably should check her out anyway' Naruto finally decided.

* * *

><p>Next day after the club meeting Naruto went up to Gin.<p>

"Hey Gin, I might be paranoid, but could you check if the missing girls had any connection with the art teacher?" Naruto asked him "And please be discreet about it, since I don't think Moka will approve of it".

"Sure, though now you mention it, I know that five of the girls that went missing were in the class, according to their class schedule, though the other two didn't." Gin stated "I checked their classes to try and find a common course, though since they didn't all have art class I dismissed it".

"Yesterday when I saw the art teacher she reminded me of someone who killed my grandfather figure, though I couldn't place why she reminded me of that person" Naruto stated "While I was there a student arrived and told her that she was skipping another class to participate in the lesson, so others might do the same, right?"

"That's true, I'll ask some of their friends to find out if they might have skipped class to join the art class or were otherwise connected with the professor Ishigami" Gin stated with a serious expression. "This is the best lead we have. Good work" He then japed his hand at Naruto's face. Naruto only managed to turn his head to avoid getting it straight in the face, though his chin was hit quite hard and he fell to the ground. "You need to have faster reactions than that." Gin stated.

"I don't like your reaction exercises." Naruto stated as he stood back up, "I think they're just an excuse to hit me".

"My reaction time was improved the same way, so it isn't just to hit you" Gin replied "Though I do enjoy that I get to hit you."

"Whatever, I think I'll check out the art class" Naruto said "Might have some more clues."

* * *

><p>Naruto managed to sneak into the empty art classroom without being detected.<p>

'Okay, now I need to figure out where she would keep the girls' His eyes then fell on the door to the teacher's office. 'Would she really be stupid enough to hide them there? Might as well check'

He quickly moved to the door and pressed his ear against it. From the inside he could hear what sounded like several girls sobbing. He tried pushing the door open, but it was locked.

"What are you doing here" A voice said from behind him, causing him to turn around and come face to face with Ishigami.

"Trying to find out why there is sobbing coming from this from this room" Naruto stated as he got into a fighting stance.

"Maybe we should find out" Ishigami said as she pulled out a key and threw it to him. "That should open the door".

Naruto was about to open the door when another voice was heard.

"What are you doing here Naruto?" Moka asked as she entered the room. "

"I had hoped to be able to get rid of you discreetly, but that's not possible now" Ishigami said as her hair started moving and bit Naruto's arm before slinging him through the door into a room that had a lot of art, including 7 crying statues. Naruto avoided the next couple of attacks but notice that his movements were slowing down. This was because his arm was slowly turning to stone

"Guess that answers what happened to the missing girls." Naruto stated. He then saw Ishigami turn towards Moka. "No you will not get her" Naruto stated and pulled out a special kunai and threw it over the teacher. Next moment there was a short flash and Naruto and Ishigami were catapulted hard into the wall.

'Might not be able to avoid anything in my way or perfectly do the push and pull at the same time' Naruto thought to himself as he stood up and jumped away from Ishigami. 'But it is a good ramming technique.'

Moka quickly ran up to him "Are you alright?" She asked. She then saw that the petrification was spreading at a rapid rate.

"Not really, think the rest of this fight is inner Moka's" Naruto said as he took hold of Moka's Rosario "I was able to slow the petrification temporarily, but it is gaining speed fast. Guess Gin was right; I'm still too slow." As he finished he finished turning to stone

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up slowly "Oww my head" Naruto complained as he sat up in his bed "Where am I?"<p>

"Naruto, I'm so relieved" Moka yelled as embraced him "you're finally awake"

"Moka?" Naruto asked confused "What happened?"

"Well, after you got turned to stone Inner Moka took care of Ishigami quickly, though she did get bitten a couple of times before she defeated her." Moka stated "After that Gin arrived with the rest of the club because your suspicions about the missing students had been correct and he had wanted to confront Ishigami about it. They took us and the petrified students here, where everyone started returning to normal because Ishigami was defeated. Though you were the one who took the longest to recover, almost a whole day, despite the weird energy that was causing over the stone."

"Weird energy?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, Yukari said that it seemed similar to chakra, though not the one you normally lose. It seems similar to the one you unleashed when Yukari was trying to control you." Moka said "Do you think that you turning to stone caused you chakra to skrew up?"

"No, that was something else" Naruto admitted as he closed his eyes "Though what it was …"

* * *

><p>"…I can't tell you" Naruto ended.<p>

"You can't tell us what?" An unknown voice asked, causing Naruto to open his eyes and see that he wasn't in the infirmary any more and based on the frogs before him he wasn't in the academy at all.

"I wasn't actually talking to you, why am I here?" Naruto asked.

"You didn't summon a toad yesterday like you were suppose to, and when we tried to summon you yesterday night we were unable to do so, therefore we've been trying with regular intervals since then" An old looking frog told him.

"Oh, I was petrified until a short time ago" Naruto stated "Now please send me back before they panic. I'll summon Gamakichi as soon as I can and try and explain it to him"

"Very well" The old frog said.

* * *

><p>Naruto arrived back in an empty infirmary.<p>

"Moka?" he called.

"She is currently out looking for you" Mikogami said from the window, scaring Naruto by his sudden appearance.

"I thought we weren't supposed to be in contact" Naruto said, slightly nervous that his reverse summoning would cause him even more trouble.

"With what happened with the Kyubi's chakra while you were petrified I was slightly involved in making sure nothing went wrong, so we can have casual contact now" Mikogami stated "Though we should keep it to a minimum, which is why I sealed of the room before I entered. Anyway, with what happened you friends will want to know more about you, and while you've done a good job of not giving any information that could be tied back to your mission, it might become harder now. Therefore I allow you to tell does you are sure you can trust the basics of you mission; this means you can tell them that you where you come from, what you are and that you are here to help protect the students of the academy. You won't be able to tell them who hired you, how you got here or why you where chosen for this mission.

"Does this mean I'll also be able to tell them about the Kyubi?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, since it wasn't the reason you were chosen for the mission it isn't something you need to hide" Mikogami stated.

"That makes things so much simpler" Naruto said with a big smile, knowing that he didn't need to hide nearly as much from his friends anymore. The only thing he feared was that they would think that he was only friends with them because of the mission.

"It seems that Miss Akashiya is returning to see whether you have returned here." Mikogami stated "Remember only those you can completely trust, so I wouldn't advise telling Mr. Morioka about it." He then faded from view.

A few moments later Moka returned to his room out of breath. "Where… did… you… go?" she asked.

"Sorry, someone called me because I didn't contact them yesterday" Naruto stated. "But now I have permission to share some more of my life with you, Kurumu and Yukari" He added with a smile hoping to minimize the anger at his disappearance.

"Really?" Moka asked, a smile also spreading on her face as her breathing returned to normal.

"Yep, just need to get out of here and then find a secure spot to talk." Naruto stated.

"Then you better get out of here soon" Kurumu voice sounded from the door as she and Yukari entered.

"By the way" Naruto said "I wanted to ask you all individually in the order I meet you, but with what happened I feel that I might not have enough time; Do you want to join me in having a get together on my birthday in a couple of days?"

"Of course Naruto" Kurumu yelled as she tried to glomp him, only to receive a pan in her face, courtesy of Yukari.

"I'll be happy to come to" The girl yelled.

"I'm coming to" Moka said with a smile.

"I'm glad that you'll all be there" Naruto said, returning her smile.

* * *

><p>Later that day the four of them sat down in a secluded spot, Naruto placing a lot of shadow clones to ensure that it stayed that way.<p>

"So, what do you have to tell us?" Yukari asked.

"Well, first I want to say that nothing I tell you made me want to befriend you the way I did, that was completely my choice" Naruto stated, getting raised eyebrows from the girls. "The reason I tell you this is because I have basically been hired to protect the students of this academy to the best of my abilities. As I've told you before, I am a ninja, and in my dimension that means that we take jobs to earn money, both for ourselves and for our village."

"So you are only here because you are being paid to be here?" Kurumu asked.

"I think it's more correct to say that I came to this school because it was a mission that my village needed me to take" Naruto said "It has recently been invaded so it needed funds to rebuild. I am here with you because I see you as my friends and I want you to know everything about me I can tell you"

"Why was your village invaded?" Yukari asked, wanting to have as much information as possible.

"To explain that I need to tell you more about my world first, though history isn't my strong suit, so I might not cover it as well as you would want" Naruto stated. "The Ninja world is made up of different countries. Most of these countries have ninjas associated with them, either individual clans or villages. The one I come from is know Konoha or the village hidden in the leaves. There has been 3 or 4 wars fought the mainly involves these villages, so in general there is some tension between them. One of my village allies was experience because the leader of their country had started using my village instead of their own. At the same time a traitor of my village was getting ready to take revenge on my village for whatever twisted reason he had. He allied with Suna, the village I mentioned before, and during a special event they attack us, though in the end we managed to win. It wasn't without a price; we lost our village leader, along with other of our ninja."

"That sounds terrible" Moka said, even if it in some ways reminded her of vampire society, with the focus on strength, frequent fighting and backstabbing.

"Guess they aren't your allies anymore" Kurumu said.

"Actually we are still allies, turns out that Orochimaru double crossed them, killing their leader and taking his place." Naruto said "I also befriended some of them, among them one of the strongest ninja in their village. They came to our aid when my teammate decided that he wasn't learning enough in Konaha and went to join Orochimaru, and we, the people send after him, were having trouble with the people guarding him."

"So what happened to your teammate?" Moka asked.

"He got away and is currently with Orochimaru." Naruto stated. "Before I got this mission was supposed to go on a training trip, so I could try to get him back."

"So why did they change their plans?" Yukari asked.

"I was requested specifically for this mission, and the payment was very high." Naruto stated "Had I decided not to take it then it would have taken longer for the village to get back to its feet. Since I am aiming to one day become the village leader it was clear that I couldn't be selfish, though I was promised that he would find me people that could help me train, though mostly what he found me didn't help. Although now that I think about it you are actually helping me with most of my training." Naruto smiled "Lucky me, my precious people are helping me get stronger."

"Will you tell us more about your life, or is this all you can share?" Kurumu asked, fishing for more information.

"I am allowed to tell you everything about my life before coming here, though I might not be comfortable telling you all yet" Naruto admitted "but that will come with time." He added. "I have one more thing I have to tell you about, though please don't freak." Naruto then said, looking nervous. "In my dimension we have what we call demons that have a little in common with monsters here, though not as many, and often they are quite malicious. 9 of those demons, and the most well known, are called the Biju or the tailed beasts. Long ago they were sealed away, but the most effective way to seal them is by sealing them into a person. People with Biju sealed in them are known as jinchūriki. The reason I tell you this is because I am one of them, and sealed inside me is the Nine-tailed demon fox; Kyubi. It was sealed inside me at the day of my birth."

"I think that I've heard of the Kyubi before" Yukari stated.

"Well, I've heard that you have a monster called the Kyubi, but it isn't the same" Naruto stated. "The main deference is that the one from my dimension is classified as a demon while yours is a monster, though I don't know the difference."

"Generally demons, from what I've read, come from different dimensions and therefore have powers that defy the rules of the would they are currently in." Yukari said "Monsters of cause defy the rules for what normal humans think is possible as well, but they are bound by the rules of their dimension." She added thoughtfully. "In some ways Ninja's could be considered demons in this world, unless the two worlds are on the same wavelength, meaning that basically the rules are the same, though they might not yet have discovered what the rules allow. This means that humans from our world might be able to do the same as a ninja, but haven't discovered how to do it."

"I didn't really understand all of that" Naruto admitted, "but it doesn't really matter. You now know quite a lot about me, some of which can be seen as a big deal so what do you think?"

"At least I now know what that red chakra was, it was the Kyubi, right?" Yukari asked getting a nod. "Is it causing you any trouble?"

"No it was trying, and failing, to speed up my recovery. " Naruto said "We aren't on speaking terms, but still it tends to speed my healing to ensure that we survive. "

"Does it affect you in any other way?" Kurumu asked.

"When I'm in trouble in a fight I can draw a little of its chakra," Naruto responded, "though I become slightly more bloodthirsty because of it. As you probably figured its chakra got out when Yukari tried to control me with her doll."

"How long is your mission?" Moka asked.

"Around 3 years, though I have to visit my home at some point to try and retrieve my teammate" Naruto said.

"Retrieve?" Kurumu asked "wouldn't capture be a more correct word?"

"My goal is to get him back to the village, not necessarily in chains." Naruto answered, "I made a promise to get him back, what happens from there isn't up to me, though I'll try my best to keep him from jail."

"Why?" Moka asked.

"Because my other teammate Sakura asked me to return him to her," Naruto said, "If her happiness is tied to him returning to the village, then I will do my best to make him returned. If he comes back and is put in prison she still will not be able to be with him like she wants."

It was clear to the girls that this Sakura meant more to him than just a friend but they decided not to dig for more details at the current time. Instead they started asking him more questions about his life, though he mostly focused on his ninja carrier rather than his life before that. The only things they found out was that he wasn't well liked before he became a ninja, though it had mostly been shown by people refusing to acknowledge him as a person.

* * *

><p>After a while Naruto said, "I have someone I need to meet, so I'll talk to you guys later."<p>

"Who?" Moka asked curiously.

"One of the toads I told you about" Naruto said, "Need to report what happened since I didn't report yesterday"

"Ok" Moka said as they all stood up "So we'll see you later then."

"Yeah" Naruto said before he left.

"Well that was enlightening" Yukari said.

"Yeah" Moka agreed. "I'm glad that we are finally able to learn more about him".

"Yeah, though this Sakura girl is a problem." Kurumu stated. "The only good thing is that she isn't here so I might be able to find a way to make him forget about her"

"Don't bother, cowtits" Yukari stated, "She is precious to him, so he won't forget about her. Though hopefully me and Moka can make him less interested in her romantically, and focus more on us". The last part caused Moka to sweat-drop.

"What would a little child like you know about that, flatchest" Kurumu responded.

"Please stop this." Moka pleaded "Right now we have other things to focus on, like planning a party for him" 'I also need to finish the painting, though I'll have to do it without the teachers help now.'

* * *

><p>"So that's what happened" Naruto ended his explanation.<p>

"And still you won't call it a breach of contract and get out of here?" Gamakichi asked. "Or call for backup?"

"The only breach of contract I can think of is that he hasn't found me any good teachers, but since my friends can help me I've also stopped asking." Naruto replied "And backup would have to have the clients' approval, something I don't think we would get. I think I can handle it on my own anyway, this was just a minor incidence."

"You got turned into a statue" Gamakichi yelled in frustration, "how is that a minor incident?"

"I wasn't permanent damaged, or even gravely injured. I was just out cold for a day" Naruto said.

"Stone cold" Gamakichi muttered. "I'll report this to Jiraiya and Tsunade so don't be surprised if you get reverse summoned again."

* * *

><p>Gamakichi's prediction came true, as that same night Naruto was summoned to explain to Tsunade and Jiraiya why they shouldn't have him recalled. In the end they had to admit that had it been any other ninja they would have expected them to complete the mission, unless the ninja admitted that it wasn't suited for the mission and asked to be replaced by someone better suited.<p>

A couple of days later Naruto held his birthday party with his friend (Gin and Shizuka included, though they didn't give him a present, the former because he didn't want to and the later because she was his teacher. Not that Naruto minded not getting presents from them). He was impressed and thankful for the painting Moka had made of him, though it was clear she still needed more training in painting. He wasn't opposed to Kurumu's cookie present. He did wonder what he was suppose to do with the doll from Yukari, though likely he would use it against Yukari herself to get revenge for her using one on him.

* * *

><p>The next couple of days were slightly tense because Naruto had decided to get his revenge by making Yukari bend over in front of Gin and spank herself. This also allowed him to get revenge on Gin (for constantly hitting him) because he was standing by the open window when it happened so when he was propelled backwards by a nosebleed he went out of the window.<p>

Though Yukari got over it quickly and they both agreed to never use the doll in such a way ever again, it had still made all three girls slightly cross ad him.

After that they had focused on preparing for his birthday party. It had been a fun little get together especially when Gamakichi had dropped in with a couple of extra presents along with a request from Jiraiya to meet with him on toad mountain when he had time, so that Jiraiya to test his progress. Naruto also got permission to bring along some of his friends for the visit, as long as his patron and the headmaster agreed (formulated as if they two people though they were the same in order to keep the connection a secret).

Because of these things they had yet to work on the next newspaper, the one that would go in dept on what Ishigami had been up to along with interviews with the ones she had turned to stone. The special paper that had been handed out while Naruto was still in the hospital had only covered the basic about Ishigami being responsible and that it was the reason she was fired.

* * *

><p>Naruto was thinking of how he was going to get into contact with the headmaster without it being too obvious that he was closely connected to the guy. Right now his best idea was to ask Professor Nekonome to set up a meeting with him.<p>

"Only two more days until the newspaper is printed." Moka said as she wiped some sweat from her brow, breaking Naruto's train of thought "I know we missed a few days and it's a lot of work to go but let's do our best okay?"

"Oh sorry I was spacing out there," Naruto apologized.

"Don't worry I understand," Moka assured. "It's hard to suddenly have this deadline when it was your birthday just yesterday".

"Aw I can't take this," Kurumu complained while stretching her arms. "It's Saturday and we're all stuck in here."

"It's true! We're just like a mangaka being chased by a deadline." Yukari commented as she kept typing. "And we're not even getting paid,"

"Stop bein' little babies!" Gin shouted from behind his desk getting everyone's attention. "A newspaper's the same as a manga, with strict adherence to deadlines!" He then took a calming breath before continuing The incident with the art teacher that gonna be all over the front page was two days ago, Thursday! Ain't no one gonna call us a newspaper club if there ain' no reporting immediately on her!" Gin scolded.

While everyone could agree that Gin was right there was still one major problem with what he was doing.

"I'll listen to your sob stories after you've met the deadline," Gin said while he reclined into his chair with his paper and drank some coffee.

"Then would you please help us out instead of relaxing over there!" Moka shouted.

Yukari pointed at Gin "He's letting it go to his head just like a manga editor," she explained happily.

Naruto sweat dropped. "Hey, why do we keep connecting this to manga!"

He suddenly felt something tug sleeve of his shirt. "Well I don't care what I'm forced to do as long as I can be around Naruto," Kurumu said dreamily while hugging him.

"Kurumu" Moka yelled in annoyance.

Kurumu let go of Naruto and turned to Moka "What?" She asked innocently, causing Moka to growl at her.

"The endless quarrel is starting again" Yukari said in a happy voice, because they hadn't really been fighting as much the last couple of days, which could be the sign of the apocalypse in Yukari's opinion.

"Moka it seems that you wanted to try and steal him from me on his birthday, but I'm not about to let that happen" Kurumu stated. "I'll never ever…" The rest of her sentence was cut off by Naruto placing his hand over her mouth.

"Please don't make statements like that" Naruto said "You might end up causing more damage than good if formulated incorrectly."

Everyone looked at him confused for almost a minute before Shizuka entered the room.

"Hello! Is everyone working hard? I brought snacks!" she called as she walked through the door carrying a bag and an envelope.

"Hello professor Nekonome," everyone said wearily.

Still chirpy as ever, Shizuka asked the group. "Well is the work continuing? It doesn't even look like I need to ask, does it?"

"There's a lot of cuts and a lot of pages," Moka said."It's a lot of work."

"Well come on, eat the snacks and cheer up!" Shizuka said. Naruto was the first to reach into the back and pull out a fish.

"Professor this fish is raw!" Naruto exclaimed

"Raw!" Moka, Kurumu, and Yukari shouted.

Shizuka wagged her finger. "It tastes better that way!" she protested. "Oh yeah, Kurumu this letter was dropped in front of the classroom."

"Letter?" Kurumu asked, confused.

Naruto noticed that she looked slightly uncomfortable as she looked at the envelope and then her face turned red after she opened it and looked inside (he wouldn't look at her letter without her permission so he wasn't even trying). He then saw he stuff it in the newspapers toolbox.

"Is something wrong Kurumu?" He asked, hoping to find out what was wrong.

Kurunu laughed nervously "I kinda just remembered that I have to do something so I'll be taking off, okay." She said as she ran towards the door "Take care of the rest for me, okay?"

"Wait… The deadline" Moka yelled after her.

Naruto, meanwhile, made a clone that then jumped out the window, causing the others to look at him weirdly.

"What?" He asked, "She just stated that she was glad to be her as long as I was here, then leaves moments later after looking at a letter. For me that's suspicious." The others could only nod as his logic. He then walked over to the tool-box and fished out the letter and sealed it in a scroll, all the while not looking at the content. "She probably didn't intent to hide the letter in there".

* * *

><p>Naruto's clone followed Kurumu as she stomped towards the Monster Tree. It was a large old looking tree that definitely resembled a monster. The old wood was rotted and twisted with what resembled an angry face screaming. There was even a chain that had always been wrapped around it like some kind of ancient seal.<p>

"Hey, I've been waiting for you," a voice said from the branches "So you saw the pictures and my letter, I'm gladLong time, no see Kurumu."

"Who are you and what do you want?" Kurumu yelled up at the voice as a boy squirmed down the tree. "Calling me all the way out here with those dirty pictures." The boy was wearing a large camera around his neck. He had light brown shoulder length hair that fell in his face. His eyes were black and beady and he had several freckles. The strangest thing about him, however, was how much he was sweating. It was like there was some kind of slime coating his skin.

"I took really cute pictures of you, right" The boy asked as he landed on the ground while bending over. "I really liked them." He then straightened up and smiled at her "I'm Kanou Nagare. Don't you remember me? We meet right after we started school …" He then told how he had asked Kurumu if he could take a picture and it had ended with her promising him a date if he took a good one.

'Since I haven't seen the pictures, I can't really tell if they were good' Naruto's clone thought 'I'll assume they are good, and since she made the promise she will need to keep her end of the deal, though I'll make sure he doesn't go too far.'

"So that meeting was fate" Nagara ended his explanation. "I've been waiting all this time ever since then," Nagare then said, drool mixing in with his sweat as he stared at Kurumu's ample breasts. "Go on a date with me right now, just like you promised, Kurumu. Unless you want 'those pictures' to be shown to the whole school"

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back in the classroom Naruto had made another clone to finish up Kurumu's article, but he was interrupted by Moka.<p>

"Why don't you make more of those to help with the paper?" She asked.

"I don't have the knowledge to help with many of the articles anyway, and having more than one clone per article is actually counterproductive" Naruto answered. "I'm only able to finish up for Kurumu because the only part she was missing was how the food should taste once it's done."

"I still wonder what made Kurumu leave like that" Moka said sadly "Are you sure it was the letter that made her leave?" She added.

"It might not be too obvious, but she's changed quite a bit since she joined our group." Naruto said, "If she hadn't changed there could probably be quite a few reasons for her leaving, but as she is now she wouldn't leave without a really good reason."

This caused Shizuka to smile at how Naruto was defending Kurumu, though she wondered whether she should investigate what was up with Kurumu.

"By the way Professor Nekonome." Naruto said, gaining her attention "I have something I need to talk to the headmaster about, a short trip I would like to bring my friends on. Can you arrange a meeting for me?"

"Sure, I'll do it right away" Shizuka said with a smile as she walked toward the door.

* * *

><p>"Hey, what is all this?" Kurumu asked as she was wearing gym clothing"Why do I have to change into gym shorts for a date? Let alone another schools'?"<p>

"It's a pretend photo shoot" Nagara exclaimed with a big smile "oh, kurumu, you look real good in those" He added before going into a picture frenzy.

"This isn't what I meant by a date" Kurumu yelled. "Stop acting like a-"

She was interrupted by Nagara "Oh, are you sure about talking to me like that" He asked causing Kurumu to gasp "I have a special ability of finding out what a girls secrets are. I know a lot about you, Kurumu, for example…" He was interrupted by a kunai passing in front of his face.

"I didn't stop you from blackmailing her into a date, because she had made a promise, and you should keep you promises" Naruto's clone said from one of the branches of the monster tree. "However blackmailing her further after that is going too far" He had already created and dispelled another clone to let Naruto know what was going on.

"You really shouldn't interrupt other peoples date." Nagara said with a creepy smile "Now I have to cut my photo shoot short" He then started turning into a weird blob like monster causing Kurumu to back away.

"You shouldn't really blackmail other people into dates, so that makes us even" Naruto's clone stated simply.

"I merely convinced her to keep her end of the deal" Nagara defended as he slithered towards Naruto.

"That was true until you started forcing her to do dressup instead of a real date, especially when you tried…" At that point the clone bends over before it dispelled because it breathed in the poison gas that Nagara was expelling from his body.

* * *

><p>"We need to hurry" Naruto yelled as he received the memory from his clone "My clone just dispelled, though I don't understand why exactly, it just cramped up and dispelled"<p>

"Did you find out what kind of monster the guy was?" Yukari asked from her place on his shoulders. Naruto had decided to carry her because she was the slowest of them, and didn't want to leave her behind.

"Some weird slug like thing" Naruto said, "though could also just be a blob" He added.

"It is probably a Madslug, and in that cause your clone was affected by the paralyzing poison that they emit from their bodies." Yukari said wisely as they neared the tree though they didn't see Kurumu there, causing them to switch their target towards the nearest building, the gym storage shed. "He might cause some trouble since most physical attacks are useless against him"

"We'll worry about it while we are fighting, right now we really need to get to Kurumu" Naruto said as Moka grabbed the handle of the shed, though it turned out to be locked.

"How many times" They heard Kurumu's voice from the inside "how many times have you done this kind of horrible things to girls before" This sentenced caused the three people outside the door to pause.

"You know, I don't remember" They heard another voice (that Naruto recognized as Nagara) replied "but you are the best prey I've ever had, Kurumu"

At this point Naruto created a rasengan before ramming it into the door, catapulting it into the room and through sheer lock straight at Nagara. However he managed to flatten himself causing the door to fly over him.

"We won't allow you to hurt our friend" Moka stated as she stepped through the door before Naruto could. She felt bad for believing for even a second that Kurumu would abandon them, so she wanted to do everything she could to protect her now.

The slug moved to the door and was about to say something when a small cup of salt fell on top of him.

"Sorry, summoning food or seasoning is quite hard to do" Yukari said from atop of Naruto's shoulders, swaying slightly.

Still it and the desired effect of causing the slug pain, but it was not enough to stop it from emitting more of its poisons into their face, causing them to drop to their knees.

"I had planned on making you my next target, Moka, but now I get to have you and Kurumu at the same time" The slug said happily as it left the storage room to tower above the ones outside. "I'll even add Yukari to the fun, since she is here anyway"

"Moka! Yukari!" Came a yell from behind the slug.

The monster turned to see Kurumu standing in the doorway slightly bend over.

"My fri…" Kurumu began her wings slowly extending "Don't touch my precious friends" She yelled out in anger, her eyes suddenly becoming completely white as the monster looked at her.

The earth was ripped apart as the roots of the Monster Tree broke free from the ground. Nagare cowered in disbelief as the tree advanced on him with glowing eyes and mouth, swinging its branches threateningly.

"What is going on?" The slug yelled in panic "The trees roots are attacking. why is this happening?"

He felt the roots wrap around his throat and arms and he tried to scream in agony.

"I'll never forgive you-" Kurumu screamed as her nail extended. "I'll never forgive you if you lay a hand on Naruto, Moka or Yukari"

While Kurumu was getting ready to attack Naruto was trying to dispel the genjutsu he was sure he and everyone else were under. 'It isn't even reacting to my attempts' He thought confused 'It's like it is on a completely different level then the one she's been using on me until now. If I can figure out how to break this type of genjutsu then I probably won't be able to become any better at it'

He was broken from his musings just in time to see Kurumu end it by slashing the slug with her nails.

"The branches and roots are disappearing?" Moka said "It was an illusion?"

While Moka was confused, and seemingly spacing out, Kurumu had landed and dropped to her knees. Naruto, having fougth of the paralysis, was getting back to his feet and walking towards her.

"The most important thing" Kurumu said slowly "I protected my friends.

Naruto knelt in front of her and pulled her into an embrace. "I'm glad you're okay. Sorry I let it get this far before coming to help you, but I couldn't let you skive of from your promise. I know you've changed since you made it, but that isn't an excuse for not keeping it" Naruto said. "It's the same reason I stopped you in the club-room. I didn't want you to make a promise that might end up being impossible to keep without hurting people. If I were to fall in love with Moka and she with me, then to prevent us from getting together you would have to hurt or even kill one of us. Don't make promises like that, okay?"

"Okay" Kurumu responded as she leaned further in to the hug. She then whispered; "But at this point I can make you one promise; I will always be yours, whether you want me as a friend, girlfriend or toy is up to you, but I will never be able to love anyone else."

"I…I…I" Naruto stuttered before he fainted and went limp in her arms.

(AN unlike with Tsukune here Kurumu got a chance to clarify her intentions in a way that her love interest couldn't just calk up to her flirty nature as a Succubus. Therefore she decided to use it, but kept it as open as possible, as to not limit her (since she had just agreed to avoid that) if he should decide that he just wanted to be her friend.)

* * *

><p>Naruto woke up a minute later to hear shouting.<p>

"Just tell me what you did to him that caused him to faint" Mokka yelled.

"I just made him a promise" Kurumu replied, "What I promised doesn't concern anyone but me and him".

Naruto sat up and opened his eyes to see Moka and Kurumu glaring at each other while standing in front of him.

"Oh good, you're awake" A voice came from beside him and he turned to see Yukari.

"Yeah" Naruto said, then he looked at the sky "Think we should get back to the club" He then added loudly, making Kurumu and Moka turn to him. "We have a paper to finish and we just got another story we need to add to it".

The others looked momentarily confused before they remembered that Nagara had admitted that he had done this whole routine on other before he used it on Kurumu. They groaned as they realized they needed to try and find out who where the likely victims and why he hadn't been caught before now. They wouldn't be getting any rest for the next couple of days, not if they wanted to go beyond a short notice of the event that had just occurred.

* * *

><p>The next day the club was still working hard when Shizuka walked into the room.<p>

"Do you think you'll make it to the deadline?" She asked them.

"Yeah, probably be done in a couple of hours." Naruto said from a corner where he was busy transcribing an interview with a friend of one of Nagara's victims.

"Good to hear" Shizuka said happily. "Anyway, the headmaster agreed to meet with you. I'll lead you to his office."

"Thanks" Naruto said as he got up and created a clone to continue his task. "I'll be back as soon as I can" He said to his friends as he followed the teacher.

* * *

><p>"So you wanted to speak with me?" The headmaster asked. "And I'm guessing that it isn't because of the mission since you went through your teacher instead of coming on your own."<p>

"Actually it's both mission and school connected." Naruto said. "I've been asked to meet with my ninja teacher so he can evaluate my progress. This will be done in the at the toad summons mountain. What I would like is permission to bring my friends along with me."

"I'll allow it if you take on a special mission for me in the upcoming summer vacation" Mikogami stated. "I intended to send the newspaper club anyway, but this way you can't accuse me of breaking the contract. There have been some weird incidents in a place called witch hill in the human would. I suspect that a monster is involved, though whether it is a witch I cannot say. If you agree to help with the investigation, without telling your friends before you go there, I will allow you to take them with you to your evaluation, I'll even provide the means for them to get there, since they can't normally go with you on a reverse summon."

"That sounds fair to me" Naruto said, especially knowing that the headmaster could have manipulated him into the investigation anyway. "We plan on going sometime tomorrow afternoon" Naruto added as an afterthought.

"Give your friends these bands, and wear this one yourself" The headmaster said while handing him a box and pointing first at some green bands and then a blue one "The green bands will transport to the blue band if you say 'take me to the master band' though they only work once, which is why there are enough to take you there and back again. They are also quite expensive to get, so don't lose them, and don't expect to be able to get more"

"To bad, they could be extremely helpful" Naruto said while looking at the six green bands wistfully.

"I'm sure they could." Mikogami agreed "The blue band will stop working the moment the last of the greens in that box has travelled to it."

* * *

><p>The next day, after a lot of work and a bit of sleep, Naruto was standing with Moka, Kurumu and Yukari in a clearing in the forest.<p>

"Wow, how did you manage to get your hands on these?" Yukari asked as he handed out the bands. "They are extremely hard to come by, and really expensive."

"The headmaster supplied them" Naruto said, though slightly uncomfortable with the questions, "Had to agree to do a mission for him later though, though he did promise that it wouldn't conflict with the one I'm currently on."

The fact that the headmaster knew he was a ninja and on a mission was never a question, though his friends didn't know that the headmaster was the actual client. Since Naruto kept talking about the headmaster and his client as two separate people they had assumed that while the mission helped the headmaster, he wasn't the one that had hired Naruto.

"So, when will we be going?" Kurumu asked.

"Shouldn't be" Naruto began only to disappear in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

><p>"Long" He ended his sentence before he noticed that he wasn't with his friend any more.<p>

Before he could say anything else three people crashed into him and knocked him over.

"The landing was harder than I expected" Yukari said as she layed on Narutos face. Kurumu was sitting on his stomach and Moka laid across his legs.

Naruto used his hands to push Yukari of his face and then took a deep breath. After that he looked up at Kurumu and said "I will have a trouble showing my progress with you sitting on me" He said with a smile.

"I am already so proud of your progress" A voice said from Naruto's left and when he turned his head he saw Jiraiya standing with his notebook in his hand.

"Hey, pervy sage, stop perving on my friends", Naruto said in an annoyed tone, as Moka and Kurumu got of him. "Anyway these are my friends, Moka, Kurumu and Yukari" Naruto introduced. "This is my teacher, Jiraiya the pervy toad sage."

"I've told you to stop calling me that" Jiraiya said annoyed.

"And I will when you stop peeking into the women's side of the hot-spring" Naruto responded.

Jiraiya was about to respond when a metal bowl fell on his head. He then did a substitution in time to avoid Kurumu's claws and Moka's kick (even if she wasn't in her inner form).

"You really shouldn't say that around woman you brat" Jiraiya said from behind Yukari as he grabbed her wand, "Based on the way you swung this, I'm guessing you used this to summon that bowl."

"Hey give that back" Yukari said. "A witch can't access her powers without her magical focus"

"Good to know" Jiraiya said with a smile, "That means you can't send any more bowls at my while I hold on to this. Now has everyone calmed down?" Everyone nodded in response, though they didn't look happy. "Good now we can start the testing. I'll first test you taijutsu, then you ability the dispel genjutsu, then your rasengan ability and end up with the thunder god technique.

"Okay" Naruto responded getting into his fighting stance.

"You can begin when you're ready" Jiraiya said, maintaining a relaxed posture.

Naruto jumped forward aiming a kick at Jiraiya's stomach, but was stopped by Jiraiya's arm, Naruto then tried to punch him, only for Jiraiya to dodge to the side. He tried to sweep Jiraiya's legs, but Jiraiya jumped over his attempt. Naruto however used his other leg to propel his body upwards, head butting Jiraiya in the stomach.

Jiraiya rolled backwards. "Still as unconventional as ever it seems." Jiraiya said as he straightened up.

Naruto jumped forward again, this time aiming to hit Jiraiya in the face, however Jiraiya dodged and the countered with an elbow to Naruto's side, only to miss as Naruto rolled forward with his punch in order to avoid it.

They continue to exchange blow, until Jiraiya suddenly speed up and first hit Naruto with an uppercut, followed by a elbow to his stomach and as Naruto landed on the ground he placed his foot on Naruto throat.

"I win" He declared. "Your speed and technique has increased quite a bit, I'm impressed. You still have a tendency to leave yourself open for counters, but with your normal use of shadow clones it isn't the biggest problem to have. You've gotten better at reading your opponents movement as well, given that you managed to see that I was about to counter-attack and you took actions to prevent it". Jiraiya evaluated. "You exceeded my expectation. This was the level I thought you might be at after a year of training, though you still lack a real fighting style, but it seems to work for you anyway."

"Being trained by a vampire and a werewolf along with having to fight to protect my friends tends to speed up my learning." Naruto replied, "Though I still need a lot more training before I'm ready to retrieve Sasuke."

"That's true" Jiraiya said and when Naruto looked up he cast a low level Genjutsu on him.

He saw Naruto's eyes blur for a second before becoming clear again, his face gaining a confused look.

"What was that?" Naruto asked.

Jiraiya was even more confused. Naruto had just dispelled a genjutsu without even trying, something that even the best had trouble with. Kurenai could do it, but her specialty was genjutsu. Jiraiya tried a slightly higher level genjutsu. This time he saw Naruto's eyes remain blurry until his hands moved together and he said "Kai", breaking the genjutsu.

"How have you become so good at breaking Genjutsu" Jiraiya asked. Even if the genjutsu he cast weren't high level, they should still give someone like Naruto trouble.

"I've been training to try and break out of Kurumu's succubus charm for quite a while, though the only thing I have succeeded in is recognizing when I am under a genjutsu. This is the first time I've succeeded in breaking one, though." Naruto admitted.

"I think I will need to see this charm in use to find out why it is so effective in training you" Jiraiya said. "I believe that Kurumu is the blue haired one, right?" He had wanted to say the one with the big boobs, but didn't feel like getting slashed at again.

"Yeah" Naruto said before turning to the girl. "Do you mind casting your charm on me?" Naruto asked her.

"Sure" Kurumu said as she walked up to him.

Naruto looked into her eyes as she started to use said charm on him. Meanwhile Jiraiya, along with some toads were observing.

"Hmm," one of the toads said as he saw Naruto lean forward slightly, "It seems to be some kind of attraction genjutsu, making another person become more attracted to the caster then they already are. It seems to be quite advanced, actually one of the most advanced techniques I've seen in this area. It is also different from most genjutsu because it is more closely controlled by her will, so if she has the desire to help him learn to recognize and break it, then it will actively draw his attention to any weakness it has. This can easily be transferred to any lessor genjutsu, allowing him to almost instantly recognize that he is under it, if not subconsciously dispel it."

"Interesting, Gamariki" Jiraiya said, "and terrifying. I'm glad she is on Naruto's side"

"The weakness of the technique is that if they are in love with someone, thinking of that person can weaken or even break the genjutsu." The toad added as it studied the technique in use. "It also falls apart quite rapidly if she isn't near to maintain it"

"How can you know so much about the charm after only studying it for a short period of time" Kurumu asked as she broke the charm on Naruto.

"Genjutsu are my specialty love" Gamariki replied "Even if the energy you is different from chakra I can still study what it does to Naruto with the use of a couple of techniques I know."

"What rank would you estimate the genjutsu to be?" Jiraiya asked the toad

"It would be considered an A-rank at the very least." Gamariki answered. "Once he is able to dispel it while Kurumu tries to actively maintain it, I would estimate that no genjutsu below B-rank will affect him at all, while he should be able to break and B or A-rank genjutsu the moment he becomes aware of them."

"Okay, then I think that your training in this is better than any training or advice I can offer you in that area, so let's move on" Jiraiya said. "Show me what you've learn to do with the rasengan."

"Well, first of I've learned this" Naruto said, holding out one of his hands in front of him and creating a normal rasengan.

"So you finally managed to do it without a clone." Jiraiya said, "What else?"

Naruto created a clone and made a large rasengan with its help in 30 seconds.

"I can also create it without a clone, but it takes five minutes instead of just 30 seconds" Naruto stated.

"Okay, what about the complete rasengan?" Jiraiya asked.

"I've been working a little on training my wind element, but haven't succeeded jet, and even if I had I haven't found a way to practice it safely." Naruto responded. "Yukari has been helping me a little with mastering the element, but I haven't been having a lot of success. It is thanks to her that I learned to do the other rasengans with one hand."

"And how have you been progressing with the flying thunder god technique?" Jiraiya asked.

"I've used the seal and push parts to create a ramming technique" Naruto said, "I've mastered must of the other parts on their own, but can't manage to put them together."

"Well, I didn't expect you to master it this quickly anyway, since only one person has managed to do it singlehandedly" Jiraiya said calmly, "The ones who provided you with the information on how to use it needs three people just to use it to transport them somewhere. Basically they split the responsibilities between them."

"Split between them?" Naruto said slowly "Maybe that could work." He then put his hand in the Ram hand sign, "Shadow clones" creating 5 clones.

"Okay, I'll focus on the seal, you push, you do the transport, you coat us in chakra to fight gravity and wind, you find the path of least resistance and you make sure we don't crush into anything" Naruto said pointing at each clone to make sure there wasn't any confusion on who did what.

He then pulled out his special Kunai and threw it as hard as he could before grapping hold of two of his clones' arms, while they each grabbed another clone, until they created a circle. A moment later the circle disappears and reappears 5 seconds later by the kunai, with Jaraiya standing right beside them.

"If you got here before us then the transport wasn't instant" Naruto said sadly.

"No it wasn't, and for two reasons" Jiraiya said with a smile "Firstly your wind and chakra control still isn't good enough. Secondly you are missing the final part of the technique, the part that not even the other three know how to do. The fourth did something with them that allowed them to use the technique, but they don't know what. However he has left behind a scroll, however those who held on to it aren't able to open it. They will allow you to have it when you've sufficiently mastered the basics. Whether you can open it is another matter entirely"

Jiraiya was quite sure that Naruto would be able to open it, but saying it aloud might cause Naruto to ask why he was so sure it would open for him.

"So more chakra control training" Naruto said.

"Yeah, even though your control is obviously improved, you still aren't as good as this technique requires" Jiraiya said. "Anyway, it seems that…"

"My client kept his end of the deal" Naruto interrupted before Jiraiya could give the headmaster away, "And mostly I've been training with my friends." He added.

"As long as you get training I don't really care whether it's something he arranges or something you arrange with your friends." Jiraiya replied "With the learning speed you currently have you'll have learned everything I wanted you to in half the time I expected." He then took a deep breath "You said that the Kyubi was acting up while you where petrified. Has it acted up at any other time?"

"Well it did once when Yukari was trying to get me in trouble with Moka by making me grope Kurumu" Naruto said.

"Why did it act up then" Jiraiya asked.

"I was being forced to do something to her without either of our consent, so I got really angry" Naruto replied, causing Jiraiya to sweat-drop.

"Any other time? Jiraiya then asked.

"Not that I can think of" Naruto replied.

"If we had been on the training trip I probably would have loosened the seal slightly to give you better access, however I don't think it's a good idea if I'm not there" Jiraiya stated "as it is it is already loosening, so the Kyubi's chakra will likely start to try and take control more often, so you need to learn to control it somehow."

"How would I do that?" Naruto asked.

"Well if I could loosen the seal and keep an eye on you then testing how much control you have as more of its chakra takes hold may help you realize when it's taking over." Jiraiya replied "After that working with it at a lower level might help you master it".

"I'm not sure that is a advisable way to do it" Yukari said as she walked up to them, "From what I've observed the times were the kyubi influences him it seems that the chakra itself is carrying a lot of negative emotions that amplifies Naruto's own somehow. The first step should probably be more focused on Naruto's own negative emotions rather than having to deal with both at the same time."

"Getting rid of your own negative emotions isn't exactly easy to do" Jiraiya countered, "Mastering them is probably the best way to go about it, and the best way to do that is by having him feel them and remaining in control".

"That leads to him fighting both parts of himself and the Kyubi at the same time." Yukari argued "That isn't exactly good odds."

"If you know of any way to remove his dark emotions without removing his positive with them, I'm open for suggestions." Jiraiya replied.

"I'll look into it" Yukari replied, "I am a genius and a magic progeny after all, so I should be able to come up with something. A little better insight into this chakra that you use would be helpful" She added.

"I'll send you something when I have the time" Jiraiya replied "Meanwhile have Naruto tell you a bit about it."

"He's been trying to teach us for some time, but either he isn't really good at teaching the basics or we have trouble understanding his directions" Yukari replied.

"Okay, I'll send a messenger toad to Tsunade to get the books. They are easier to get in a ninja village, and I can't return to Konoha without Naruto, since I'm supposed to be training him."

"Anything else we need to do before we leave?" Naruto asked.

"I have something I wish to add" An old male toad said, the same one who had greeted him when he was reverse summoned from the hospital.

"And who are you?" Kurumu asked before Naruto could.

"My name is Fukasaku and the woman beside me is my wife Shima" He said.

"I am perfectly capable of introducing myself Pa" The female frog said annoyed "Get on with it, I have some food to prepare."

"Then you should stop interrupting me" Fukasaku replied before turning back to Naruto, "At the current time you aren't ready to be trained in the way of the toad sage, however you are showing some promise. Therefore we have decided to give you the first Kata of frog-fu. We will summon you here once a week to see you progress with the Kata, and give you the next one when we feel you've mastered the first."

"I hate Katas, but I'll train it anyway" Naruto said. "Though I won't make it a priority."

"It's not as if we are in a hurry to get another toad sage, so it really isn't a high priority" Fukasaku replied. "If it was we would keep you here for training, which we can't right now because of your mission."

"Okay, I think that is everything for today" Jiraiya said before Shima or Naruto could come up with a comment that would draw the meeting out even more. "I'll send a message to Tsunade right away so you should get a book on chakra molding and chakra control pretty soon. If you come up with an idea to help Naruto please have him call me first so we can discuss it before you try it."

"Fine with me" Yukari replied

* * *

><p>AN<p>

Why I'll stop posting on this site:

Unlike what many may think my main reason for no longer wanting to post on this site isn't because of the mass deletion of stories a couple months ago, though it is a factor. My reason is the way I experienced the mods dealing with the complaints, which to me seemed to be by ignoring their existence. The only official reaction that I saw was them pointing to their TOS and rating system, which for me wasn't enough. First of the description of the rating is so vague that depending on the personal opinions of the mods almost any fic that has a semi detailed battle scene could fall under the MA rating and therefore be deleted ("Detailed descriptions of physical interaction of sexual or violent nature is considered Fiction MA"). The site also hasn't bothered explaining why they don't want to add an MA rating that would either have an additional warning or require an account before it could be read. Without them stating their reasons all anyone can do is make assumptions, and my assumptions is that their just to lazy to make it, just like they don't bother dealing with complaints about stories until it exceed a certain amount.

To clarify: My problem isn't that they deleted stories but the way the seemed to ignore most of the complaints and that they failed to address the underlying issues

The way I see it if I keep posting on this site I will be condoning the fact that they ignore users complaints, which is something I refuse to do. I may be misreading the situation, but it's better to come back to this site after being proven wrong then it is to stay on this site knowing I may be right.

Rewrite:

Since I will have to repost the story on a new site anyway (yourfanfiction is the site I'm planning on reposting the story), I will take the opportunity to rewrite the story at the same time. This means that you shouldn't expect to see the story come up right away, though hopefully it won't be to long. I will mostly add more about the time between getting the mission and entering the academy since someone pointed out that some of the changes in Naruto's personality wasn't that well reasoned in the fic as it should be. The rest will be more about trying to find and correct spelling and gramma mistakes. If someone would like to help by beta'ing some chapters feel free to drop me a PM.


	4. Thought from Author and Poll explanation

I've been thinking of what to do with my stories since Yourfanfiction closed down.

I could return to this site, upload my rewritten chapter and upload the new one I've written for "Mission Yokai" but in the end I would feel like I was supporting Fudge while he claimed that Voldemort hadn't returned or Scrimgeour while he arrested guilty and innocent alike to be seen 'doing something'. (I'm only comparing smut fiction with Voldemort in so far that both break the rules set for them.)

I could try and find a new site, but those I've come across so far either have a worse layout than yourfanfiction, isn't very user friendly or has a lacking breadth when it comes to catagories (and are slow to add new ones). If you have suggestions for that I would be grateful.

The last option I can think of is to just abandon the stories and maybe (or maybe not) write some Harry Potter ones instead since I already know of a good site for those. All these troubles with the sites I've been posting on have been ruining my writing spirit, first with the move from this site and just as I was getting it back Yourfanfiction shut down, so this option is starting to be more tempting than I like to admit. (if I didn't find honesty so important I wouldn't admit it at all.

Still I'll see what your opinions are by making a poll on my profile with these 2 options:

Write some Harry Potter fiction and tell us where you'll post it

Find another site and re-post your story there

I hope that at least some of those voting for the second option will also write some suggestions in a review as to where I can move it.

For those thinking that I if I feel that the current administrators are like Fudge and Scrimgeour than I should fight them like Harry did I say the following: I do not have the power or the skills needed to lead such and effort, but if someone like that turns up I will be like Seamus, Ron or many of the battlers at Hogwarts and stand with them. Sadly I think most are contend that the purge is over so there is no reason to focus on it anymore, or maybe they are taking a higher path like Naruto and saying forgive and forget (though personally I think that mentallity should be saved for when a real change has occurred).

For people thinking that this is a grudge message I can only ask: What grudge? My stories were never taken down and neither was most of the stories I follow. There where 3 stories, maybe four, of the stories I really liked that were taken down and that isn't enough for me to make Fudge comparisons just to get back at the site.

This message is based upon how I've seen things have been happening and I write it to give people insight into where I'm coming from when I say that I can't return to this site as it currently is. I am aware that what I've seen and what meaning I've given it is based on my own subjective opinion so I might have gotten the wrong impression, but I can't ignore my own observations.

Kind regards

PSaid


	5. Another authors note

I'm sorry to disturb you all again with something that obviously isn't a new chapter, or even me telling you where my story will be moved, but I felt that this was necessary to get past another hurdle.

I got the number of votes I wanted for the poll, along with quite a few suggestions to sites I could move to. Out of all the sites I've been able to limit the number to four site: Ficwad, mediaminer, lunaescence and archiveofourown. Each site has strong and weak points. I will list them as I see them, however it might be a good idea to check them out yourself as different people have different perceptions.

Ficwad:

Pros:Good community along with pm, review and rating possibilities for the users to make their opinion known

Cons: Limited search function, no way to sort stories properly and one bad rating can potentially burry a good story before it is seen by anyone else.

Media miner:

Pros: Easy to work with, some decent sorting methods and a featured story section.

Cons: Limited ways to comment on a story and is search lacking for people who look for specific pairings and no rating system.

Lunaecence:

Pros: Nice layout, good sorting methods, ability to review a story, a featured story section and a decent search system.

Cons: Double catagories in the search can at time be confusing (Yuri and femslash are mostly the same thing to my knowledge for example), no specific pm system and I'm not sure whether I can live up to the writing standards they say they have.

Archiveofourown:

Pros: Decent search system, good sorting possibility, review possibility and Kodus (like?) system

Cons: I have to get invited to be able to post there and no pm ability.

Despite their flaws all of these sites are sites that I could see myself posting on, however I cannot decide which one to move to, so instead I will post another poll to have you decide where you would like to see it, since I felt that it would allow me to choose a site that my readers would actually want to follow me to. The poll will close the 31st of may, after which I will try to begin reposting the story on the chosen site (The chosen site will be put both on my profile and in the story summary).

I look forward to seeing the results

Kind regards

PSaid


End file.
